


~War of Hearts~ Tord x Reader

by TopazTalon



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Love Triangles, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazTalon/pseuds/TopazTalon
Summary: Moving into a new home, you find yourself awkwardly introduced to a group of new neighbors. Finding many things in common with them, you all become good friends. Over time you find yourself growing closer to one particular person in the group. After you two find you have even more in common than you knew of, things start to blossom. However, is there more that you don't know? You can't help but shake that feeling.-----Got into the Eddsworld trashcan... I'm bored and I want to take a break from writing my own stories to attempt to write a reader insert with Tord. I'm a bit rusty with making these, so please don't rush me to update or anything! (Possible Smut will be added in future chapters... Since, who doesn't like smut?)I sorta based this fanfic around a song. Thought I'd share it here: https://youtu.be/49ZhrgtR-S4This is important if you don't know it already:(Y/N) = Your name.(L/N) = Your last name.(E/C) = Your eye color.(H/C) = Your hair color.





	1. Meeting the Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Just a little bit of a disclaimer here. I want to state, that as the author of this reader insert. I want to make sure that it's clear, that when I say Tord x reader I strictly mean the character Tord, not the real person. I have a huge issue with how this fandom ruined the creators lives by harassment and such. And I really want everyone reading this to understand that I'm only writing this with the characters, not the real people.
> 
> Thanks for understanding!

I remember when I first met the group of misfits years ago. I had just moved into my new house a few houses down from theirs, it was a busy first few days with all the unpacking. Plus, I was taking care of my friend's dog during that week, since she was out of town to visit her family that lived far from here.

I let out a sigh, just finishing unpacking my bedroom stuff. This wasn't the first time I've moved out of my parents house or anything. In fact, I used to share a house with two other good friends of mine.... However, things didn't exactly work out. One of my friends had to move out due to family related issues, forcing me and my other friend to split the rent... It turned out we couldn't afford to live there any longer.... So here I am now. Living in a smaller place, on my own this time. To prevent the whole thing from happening again.

I let out a sigh, only to flinch as my friends dog walked in and let out a loud bark, making me sigh. She was lucky I was taking care of him for her... Since she literally had no one else to go to for this, so she said. But seriously, I'm exhausted and now of all times this dog needs his walk... I guess there's no helping it.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Bud?" I asked, my voice sounded both tired and excited all at once. Dogs love it when you play that card.

Bud, which was short for Budski, let out another bark, his tail wagging as he ran over to me.

"Okay, okay! Let me get your leash." I chuckled, gently shoving him out of the way as I walked into the hallway, grabbing the leash that was hanging by the door. I turned to see Bud had followed, making me smile as I hooked on the leash, opening the door. The fresh air felt nice, and this was a good way to find out more about the neighborhood and who lived around this area. I wasn't much of a talker, in fact some of my friends liked to call me shy at first glance. Though, that wasn't completely true... I just don't talk to all the people I walk by on a afternoon stroll, unlike my friends.

I let out a yelp as Bud suddenly bolted outside, dragging me by the leash. This had been the first time I've walked him since my friend dropped him off. He was a big dog... And I wasn't exactly big person. "Whoa, Bud! Jesus, slow down!" I hissed loudly, trying to control the dog as he dragged me down the sidewalk.

Finally after a bit of a struggle, I managed to just barely get a good hold of the leash. Bud still tugging on it with all his might. Well, at least there's no cats or squirrels around here, then I'd be really screwed.

As I continued to walk down the street, I made sure to take in my surroundings. The town was pretty small, but even with that being said, I could hear someone yelling in the near distance, making me raise an eyebrow as Bud and I got closer.

My eyes went wide as I spotted a group of young men, possibly around my age, running around chasing one another. However, realization quickly sank in as I noticed one of them had an angry cat attached to their head. The boy with ginger hair and a pink and green outfit was the one that two of his friends were chasing. The other boy with a blue hoodie and dark eyes, literally just sat there and watched his poor friend get attacked by this cat. As for the other two, one had dark brown hair and a green hoodie. The other had light brown hair that stuck up in two places and a red hoodie. He didn't seem like he cared much about his friend's issue. In fact, he looked more annoyed than the guy with the green hoodie, who looked worried sick.

"Not my face! Get it off!" The boy with the ginger hair screeched.

"If you stop running around like an idiot, maybe we can do something about it!" The boy with the red hoodie huffed, seeming to stop chasing him, clearly giving up. He had a interesting accent to his voice, something I haven't heard much of... I couldn't pin point to what it was.

Suddenly, as all this was happening, Bud let out a bark and charged over to the group, literally dragging me with him. This dog is over powered!

"Budski! No! Bad dog!" I yelped, fear in my voice as the dog happily ran over to the ginger haired boy, only for me to trip on the curb of the front lawn, nearly tripping over my feet as I let out a yelp of surprised, my grip on the leash no longer existent.

I just managed to catch myself before I could fall flat on my face. Looking up at the group as the cat suddenly let out a hiss and let go of the poor ginger haired male, bolting over the fence nearby.

I quickly ran after Bud, seeing he was following the cat. "Don't you dare!" I snapped, grabbing the leash and thinking quickly. It was only then I remembered I had dog treats on me. That'll keep him distracted. "Budski, sit! Want a treat?" I asked, in an overly excited tone, catchy the dog's attention.

I bit back a huff of annoyance, throwing one of the chewies I had stored in my pockets next to him, in which he quickly started to chew on.

I felt embarrassment overcome me now. Seeing how the boys were all quiet in shock, slowly turning around a look of shame on my face. "I am so sorry! This isn't my dog, I'm taking care of him for a friend and honestly, I didn't think he was that strong-"

"It's alright." The boy with the green hoodie spoke up, cutting me off. "Your dog did save Matt's face from getting anymore scratches." He pointed back at his friend with the green and pink outfit. He was looking sadly into a mirror, clearly taking in his wounds.

"Uh... You're welcome?" I managed to say. These guys were kinda strange... What the hell did they do to piss off that cat anyways? "Um... Anyways. I'm (Y/N). I just moved in a few houses down." I explained.

"Hi, (Y/N)! I'm Edd, this is Tord, Tom and Matt." He said, pointing to each of his friends while saying their names.

"Hi." Tom muttered, a look of boredom on his face.

"Nice to meet you." The one named Tord grinned, lighting up a cigar.

"Hello, thanks for getting that horrible creature away from me." Matt spoke, he sounded a bit upset about his face, or so I was guessing.

"Well, it's nice to meet you four, but I should probably get going. This dog isn't going to walk itself.... Well, you know what I mean." I chuckled, considering the dog literally did just drag me over here. It was more like he was walking me.

"Hey, I know. Why don't you come and hang out for a bit after your walk? We could watch some movies or play video games. Whatever works for you." Edd offered, making me blink in surprise.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Why not!" I smiled, starting to lead Bud off the grass and onto the sidewalk. "See you soon!" I waved, the three waving back. Tom still didn't seem too friendly, but I shouldn't judge so quickly.

I found myself walking Bud as quickly as he could walk himself, feeling more energized after the whole event. Normally, people tend to over look me, not including me or in this case, inviting me to hang out often. But since it finally happened, I found myself rather excited.

As soon as I got back home, I unleashed Bud, letting him walk into the house, clearly all walked out for today. I smiled at this. "Alright, Bud. Take care of the house while I'm gone. I'll probably be an hour or so." I said to him, hanging up his leash near the door.

Making sure I had my cell phone on me, I walked out of the house making my way towards Edd's place. Once I got there, I knocked on the door, hearing voices on the other side. Sounded like they were either arguing or just talking loudly. Let's hope it's not arguing.

After a few seconds passed, the door swung open, Matt standing in the doorway. "(Y/N)! You made it!" He cheered in an excited voice.

"Heh, yeah. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I smiled awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh, no, you're fine. Tord and Tom were just bickering, they do that all the time. No worries! Come on in!"Matt smiled, holding the door open for me.

I smiled at this, walking in and looking around, Matt closing the door behind me.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Edd grinned, sitting in between Tord and Tom on the couch.

I bit back a amused chuckle. Tom looked pissed, clearly wanting nothing to do with Tord, who seeming to be smirking at him in a mocking way. "So, what exactly happened with that cat, anyways?" I asked, looking back at Matt who instantly pouted. The claw marks where covered up by a few bandages now, but it clearly still bothered him. He must really care about how he looks.

"Matt thought it'd be a good idea to pick up the cat and hug it to death." Tord grinned.

"It looked lonely!" Matt defended himself.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it a good idea to try to suffocate it with your death hugs." Tord pointed out. "It was only defending itself."

"Yeah, well, whatever!" Matt huffed, crossing his arms.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something, (Y/N)?" Edd asked. He seemed rather used to this.

"Sure, what do you have?" I asked, following Matt over to the couch, taking a seat on the floor beside him, leaning up against the side of it. Since the couch was already full, I didn't really mind.

"Oh, uh, do you want to sit on the couch? We could trade places if you want?" Tord offered, as Edd picked out a few different movies, making his way back over to us.

"Oh, no, it's no problem. I honestly don't mind." I chuckled, looking at the movies Edd had pilled in front of me.

"Take your pick!" Edd grinned.

I shrugged. "I actually haven't seen any of these. Why don't you pick for me. I wouldn't mind." I suggested.

"Oh! Let me pick!" Matt said in excitement.

"You got to pick last time, Matt." Edd huffed.

I glanced over to the side seeing Tom grab a movie and hand it to Edd. "This one." He spoke, making me grin. It looked to be about pirates and zombies. Looks good to me.

"Awwwh, I wanted to pick." Matt pouted.

"You can pick next time, Matt." Tom sighed. I watched as Edd put the disk in the DVD player, switching to movie on.

"Oh! I forgot popcorn!" Edd gasped, quickly standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Do you think he'll care if we start it without him?" Tom asked the group, holding the remote up and selecting the menu.

"Yeah, he will. But he's already seen it, so go for it." Tord chuckled.

Tom shrugged at that, starting the movie. I watched the screen, only to glance over to see Matt was hugging a pillow. "Scary movies aren't your thing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nope, I just like hugging pillows." Matt grinned.

"That's a lie." Tord muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Matt.

"Welp, I can already tell this is going to be more of a talking session more than a movie watching one." Tom huffed.

"It's not like you haven't seen it a million times, no?" Tord pointed out.

"Yeah, good point. This movie sucks." Tom muttered, making me raise an eyebrow. Then why did he choose it...?

After 5 minutes in, I found myself looking through my social media on my cell phone, scrolling through a few Tumblr posts. Most of the people I followed on there were either gun nerds like me, or... Well, actually, I think I did only follow people who posted about guns. I kinda had an interest in them, plus I know how to use a few. My dad taught me when I was a young teenager for hunting and to just overall protect myself. Though, I don't really carry them on me, I had a collection back home.

"What do you think is taking Edd so long with the popcorn..." Tom asked, clearly noticing how long he's been taking.

"I don't know, but I'm craving popcorn!" Matt huffed.

"Well, go and check on him then." Tom suggested, not wanting to do it himself, it seemed.

"Okay!" Matt cheered, standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

I blinked, my eyes going back to my phone. Well, this certainly is an interesting day. I never thought I'd fit in so quickly with a group of people, but I actually like them.

"Why are you looking at guns?" I heard Tom ask, his voice was close to my ear, making me yelp and flinch, the phone flying out of my hand and onto the couch.

"I am not looking at guns!" I quickly stated, not wanting them to judge me or anything like that. I quickly went to reach for my cell phone, only for Tord to grab it before I had a chance.

He raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face. "You don't have to lie about it, it's perfectly normal to have interests." He grinned, scrolling through my cell phone. Well, thank god, it's just guns I follow and not any adult stuff.

"Says you, you're obsessed with them." Tom scolded.

"Am I? I must not of noticed." Tord said sarcastically, looking back at me. "You've got good taste." He smirked, handing me back my phone. Something about that accent was rather attractive to me.

I smiled awkwardly, taking back my phone. "Um... Thanks? I honestly, didn't expect to run into anyone who has the same interests." I chuckled awkwardly.

Tord grinned, about to reply, only for Edd and Matt to walk back out from the kitchen.

"What happened with you?" Tom asked, noticing the disappointed look on Ed's face.

"Edd, burnt the popcorn! Again!" Matt declared.

"How do you manage to do that, there's literally a button made on the microwave just for popcorn." Tom pointed out.

"Somebody decided it'd be a good idea to leave the temperature set high from last nights dinner..!" Edd huffed, glaring directly at Tord.

"Whoops, my bad!" Tord laughed, clearly not too concerned over it.

"Well, that was our last bag of popcorn." Edd huffed, taking a seat in between Tord and Tom.

"Oh well, let's just watch the movie!" Matt said happily, taking a seat on the floor next to me.

After a few minutes of watching, Ed spoke up. "So what were you guys talking about while I was gone?"

"How (Y/N's) into guns." Tom explained, making me tense up. I was so used to people think I was weird for liking guns that I felt nervous telling others.

"What, really? Wow, you're just like Tord...." Edd said in surprise, only to earn glares from both Tom and Matt. "Oh! I mean, not exactly, or anything! I meant, you have the same interests! I mean, I don't know! Ugh... I'm going to stop talking now." He sighed, clearly messing up his words.

I laughed at that. "It's okay, I don't mind. It's not offensive or anything."

"That's surprising." Tom muttered.

"Don't be rude, Tom." Edd warned.

"Hey you said it, not me." Tom pointed out.

"You guys know I'm sitting right next to you?" Tord huffed, clearly annoyed.

The two boys went quiet at that, clearly not wanting to start anything. I smiled to myself in amusement, as everyone's attention went back to the screen.

For the rest of the movie, we would talk about random things here and there, point out how cheesy a few of the scenes were and talk more about each other, trying to get to know each other better.


	2. Secrets

After that day, I found that over the next 6 months of living in this town, I would spend most of my time hanging out with the four boys. I got along well with each of them, especially Tord. Since we had a lot of interests in common, it was easier to talk to him out of the group. I admit, I've grown a little too fond of him. More than friends, fond. But I never planned on telling him. I've been in situations in the past where telling a guy about my feelings went horribly wrong. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

As of late, I've noticed something the others haven't really picked up on. Tord was acting a bit... Suspicious? I'm not sure if I should even call it that, he was just acting... Off. Like he had something important stuck in his head. He would often disappear for a few hours without telling anyone. Just yesterday he disappeared all day, until late that night, from what Tom told me. Part of me worried for him, the other part of me was curious to what the hell he was up too.

I let out a sigh, walking out of my house, making sure to close and lock the door behind me. Visiting the guys was such a normal thing now, it became routine. Well, I'm glad I don't have to deal with my friends dog anymore. She took him home months ago, though I can't help but remember the time when I first met them, every time I see that cat around the neighborhood.

"Hello, (Y/N)!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I blinked, I had zoned out completely on my way to their house that I didn't even notice Tord pulling up in his car. He was probably out doing whatever he's been running off to do the past few months now. I wanted to ask... But I was a bit worried that it might be another girl or something. I didn't want to know if that were the case.

"Oh, sorry! I zoned out there. How are you?" I asked, giving him a sheepish smile as we both walked up to the front door.

Tord raised an eyebrow at that, only to shrug off his curious look. "I've been... Better. But never mind that, there's something important I need to talk to everyone about. I thought I'd wait to tell the group when you got here." He explained.

I blinked, this was kinda unlike him. "Oh, okay!" I replied, as he opened the door, letting me in first.

As soon as we walked in I noticed Edd sitting on the couch with Matt and Tom. However, they weren't watching TV like normal. What's with the tension in the air, did I miss something?

"There you are!" Tom huffed.

Edd looked up in relief. "Tord, we were worried sick. Where the hell have you been all night."

"...What are you, parents? I can do what I want, I'm an adult." Tord rolled his eyes, making me look back at the group.

I tensed up only to notice that all three of them were staring at me and back at Tord. Oh, no, no, no! They don't seriously think he stayed over at my place!? I felt my face turn pink at this. Oh my god, this is awkward.

"So, when did this happen?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Tord and I.

"What!?" Both Tord and I yelled, making me tense up even more.

"Damn it, Matt. I didn't take you to be such a pervert. I wasn't at (Y/N's) place, if that's what your thinking." Tord snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Um, yeah, there's nothing like that going on." I reassured the group.

"... Pervert?" Matt pouted, clearly offended by Tord's words. Well, he did ask for it.

"Then where were you?" Tom huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, you know, out." Tord muttered, not giving him a proper answer as he walked over to the hallway.

I glanced back at the group as Tord disappeared into his bedroom. So much for telling us about that important thing he's been waiting to talk about.

"Well, that was a thing." I spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"I have a feeling Tord's up to something." Edd finally spoke up.

"Finally, someone else noticed!" Tom spoke, throwing his hands in the air.

I glanced to the side, I didn't know Tom noticed this behavior as well. That's good though, that means I'm not over exaggerating.

"Anyways, (Y/N), we were just going to go out to pick up some groceries. Do you mind house sitting for a bit while we do so?" Edd asked, making me blink.

"Yeah, since Tords keeps up an disappearing every five minutes." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah! Not a problem. I'll just play video games or something." I shrugged, watching as the three got up, making their way to the door.

"Bye!" Matt smiled, waving as he closed the door behind the group.

As soon as the door closed, I let out a sigh of relief, standing there for a moment. "That was awkward..." I muttered to myself, turning around to see Tord had come out of his room, already sitting on the couch. I nearly jumped at this, not expecting anyone to be in the room with me. What the, how did he get there so fast?!

Tord raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a teasing look.

"Hey, don't act like you don't talk to yourself at random times too!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

Tord didn't respond, his eyes going back to the TV, making me bite back a sigh. I should probably ask him what's going on. Maybe he'll tell me if it's just us.

I walked over to the couch and took a seat on the opposite side of him. I was quiet for a moment, trying to think on how to word this. Maybe I should just be blunt with him. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, my eyes now on Tord. "Okay, spill. What's going on with you?" I asked, my voice a bit stern for my liking.

Tord smirked at this. "I don't know why you think there's something going on. I've been doing nothing different." He explained.

"Tord, disappearing for hours without saying anything, zoning out, and just being overall sneaky isn't exactly what I'm used to seeing you do." I explained, glancing to the side awkwardly. "I'm worried about you." I admitted.

Tord huffed at this, sounding a bit annoyed. "Don't worry! I'm fine!" He spoke in his Norwegian accent, making me narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm not stupid, don't play that card with me." I pointed out.

"Alright, alright! Fine! Remember that thing I told you I was planning on telling the others?" Tord asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, that thing you still haven't said a word to us about." I added.

"Yes! That thing!" Tord grinned.

"Go on..." I urged him.

"I'm moving out." Tord put it bluntly, making me freeze in my spot. Damn it, I knew there was another girl or something! I shouldn't of asked, now I'm going to feel like shit all week.

I was quiet before I spoke. "... Why?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" He smirked, leaning close to me, making me tense up. I only just realized he had moved closer to my side of the couch through this whole conversation and now we were way too close for comfort.

That being said, I was stubborn. I wanted to know why, even if it was the fact he had found a girlfriend. I needed to know in order to feel a bit less concerned. "Yes, I want to know." I spoke up, trying to hide the obvious blush forming on my face.

"Can you keep a secret, (Y/N)?" He hummed, looking into my eyes, as if he was searching for a hint of doubt.

I frowned. To be honest, I would normally only keep a secret if it wasn't serious. But... For him, I felt like I could keep anything a secret. "Yes." I replied, making Tord smirk.

I tensed up as he gently grabbed my chin, tilting my face to look at him. "Have you ever heard of the Red Army?" He grinned, making me blink.

"Of course I have, you derp! They're literally everywhere nowadays." I pointed out, trying my best to ignore the fact he was inches from my face. I knew by now there was no hiding the red tint to my cheeks.

Tord grinned. "Good, that'll make things easier to explain." He whispered, our lips brushing against each others. Oh my god, what is happening right now?! I am confused and flustered on so many levels!

Before I had the chance to even react to this, he pressed his lips against mine, making every muscle in my body tense up. However, he wasn't being too forceful. In fact, he was almost gentle with his actions. I found myself slowly relaxing and melting into the kiss, returning the favor as I kissed him back.

I wanted it to last like this forever, it felt so right. But soon enough, we had to pull apart to catch our breath. Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to realize what just happened. My gaze meeting Tord's. A smile on his face, as he looked down at me. Wait a minute, is he trying to distract me from questioning him? Not on my watch, he isn't.

"Nice try, but I still want to know what you were going to say about the Red Army." I spoke up, making Tord let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, right. About that... Best way to put it, is that I'm a solider in the army." He explained. "You know I've always had a thing for guns and stuff? I've been a part of the army for a while now, since before we met." He explained, his voice in a hushed tone, clearly being cautious of the fact Edd, Tom, and Matt could be home any minute now.

"I mean, I'm not against it. It's just... I'm a bit concerned for your safety." I pointed out.

Tord bit back a laugh. "Trust me, I'm safe as can be." He reassured me.

I frowned. "So that's why you're moving out? To go work at their base or something?"I asked.

"That's correct." Tord hummed. "I don't plan on telling the others anything about the Red Army, so I expect you to keep your mouth shut about it, got it?" He warned, his voice turning dark.

I tensed up at this, he really doesn't want the others to know. I mean, I guess they'd be against the whole idea. After all, it's war the Red Army is technically creating. From what I know, they're trying to make the world a better place, in their terms. Though, I admit, some of their methods are a bit harsh, taking out small countries and all... One by one. That being said, something about the army interested me and I couldn't quiet figure out what it was. Maybe the sense of power they had against others, or their numbers... Maybe it was just the intensity of war and guns, I didn't know.

"I promise I won't say anything. I don't feel like hearing Tom go off about it for the next decade." I pointed out, a joking tone to my voice.

"Seriously though, if you say anything... I don't know what will happen to you."He muttered, frowning slightly.

I blinked, what have I gotten myself into? I sighed, only to remember what just happened. He did just kiss me, after all. Was that to distract me in a teasing way, or did he actually mean it?

I glanced up at him, seeing he was still sitting rather close to me. "Um, so... About that kiss... Did you actually mean it, or where you just being a tease." I asked him, feeling my face heat up again.

"Hmm, I'd say it was a mix of both." He replied, his accent sending shivers down my spine.

I huffed at that, playfully shoving him. "It's rude to tease, Tord." I pointed out.

"Oh, so you want it up front?" Tord smirked, making my face turn thirty shades of pink.

"T-That's not what I meant!" I quickly stated, only for him to lean in towards me once again. "Tord!" I bit back a yelp, feeling his lips kiss the bare skin of my neck. Oh my god... We aren't even official yet, I shouldn't let him think I'm that easy.

I was about to push him away, however, he seemed to catch onto the fact, I wasn't quite comfortable with that yet, smirking in amusement as he backed off. "Sorry, can't blame a guy for trying, no?" He joked, making me roll my eyes playfully back at him.

I suddenly frowned. "... So, since you're moving... How exactly will this work?" I asked, referring to a possible chance of a relationship.

Tord frowned. "Well, I don't plan on leaving this week or so, chances are it'll be at least a month to get things sorted out. But I thought maybe you'd like to come along with me?" He offered, making my eye widen.

"Wouldn't that mean I'd have to join the Red Army too?" I pointed out. I was a bit nervous about that idea... Then again, the whole fact of joining wouldn't bother me. I admit, I've always kinda wanted to do something like that.

"Yeah, that's true. You probably would have to join. I don't want to force it on you, if you don't want to. I'd understand." He explained, making me shake my head.

"It's not that I don't want too. I'm just... I mean, what if I don't meet their expectations of a soldier?" I frowned, having my doubts.

"(Y/N) I've seen how you can use a gun, you'll be fine." Tord replied, reassuring me.

"... I'll have to think about it, just give me until tomorrow. I'll let you know then." I replied, still a bit mixed on it.

"Alright, not a problem. I'll hold off on telling the guys about my moving plans until you've decided." He explained.

I nodded. "That makes sense." I smiled shyly, seeing he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder still.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, Matt strolling into the room, with two bags of groceries, making me just about jump in surprise.

Tom and Edd followed in after them, their eyes landing on Tord and I.

Tord blinked, only to realize his arm was still wrapped over me. Oh my god... Today, is just full of surprises, not just for me either. Tord quickly pulled his arm off me and sat up. "Need help?" He offered, clearly trying to distract them from what they just saw.

"... Uuuuuh, sure?" Edd replied, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, this is getting annoying. Why are you two hiding it, just tell us." Tom huffed.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like Tord to offer to help either." Matt added.

"He really wasn't over at my place last night, I'm telling the truth!" I frowned, seriously. I'd be more secretive than that, if that happened.

"Then what's with the whole, touchy, clingy thing going on with you two?" Edd asked, walking over to the kitchen, with his own two bags of food.

I glanced at Tord, not knowing how to explain it. He seemed unamused with their questioning as well. "Would it make you all feel better if I said yes, we are dating?" Tord grumbled, making me sink deep into the couch out of embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Matt replied, running after Tom who was making his way to the kitchen after Edd.

"I don't get why you've got to keep it so secretive." Tom huffed, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Tord's gaze landed on me now, letting me know he didn't know what to tell them. I bit back a sigh. "We were just being secretive because I'm shy about the whole situation and knowing you guys you'll be pointing it out a lot. I just wanted some time to let it sink in. That's all." I lied.

Edd poked his head out of the kitchen. "Oh, okay, that makes more sense!" He replied, smiling happily. Wow, that was easy.

"Yeah, but honestly. Tord didn't stay at my place last night, we went out drinking and crashed in his car for the night." I explained, trying to make it sound convincing. I knew if I didn't add that in, Tom would ask.

"Nice pun, (Y/N)!" Matt laughed, walking out of the kitchen with Tom.

"No pun intended." I chuckled. He must of thought the whole crashing in Tord's car was a pun. Whoops.

"So what's the plan today then?" Tord asked, sitting back down beside me.

"Well, Edd and Matt want to go to the fair." He muttered, not amused with the idea.

"Yeah! We saw it was in town today when we went shopping, do you guys want to come?" Edd asked in excitement.

I glanced at Tord, seeing he was also looking at me seeing if I was okay with it. We didn't have to say anything to each other, both of us clearly had the same idea. "Okay, sure!" I replied, knowing we would be spending a lot of time at the gun range to win prizes and stuff.

"Yay! Let's go!" Matt cheered.

"I'm not going." Tom huffed, clearly not feeling like it.

"Aw, why not Tom, it'd be fun!" Edd replied, trying to convince him otherwise.

Tom glanced to the side. "Alright, fine, I'll go only if we all go on the big roller coaster." He declared.

"Okay, sure?" I shrugged, not really minding roller coasters too much.

However, when I looked over at Edd and Matt, they didn't seem too excited.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to ride it, you've been on it before!" Tord huffed.

"I know, but it's the wait that really gets to us..." Edd mumbled nervously.

"Yeah, I hate the nerves you build up waiting in line before getting on." Matt agreed.

"Look, I really don't care what you choose, but if you want me to go, that's my only request." Tom shrugged.

Edd and Matt let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, fine. We'll do it." Edd replied, sounding defeated.

"Okay, well, (Y/N) and I'll take my car." Tord shrugged.

"Alright, makes sense." Tom agreed. There wouldn't be enough room in Tom's car if we all went in. "Let's go!" He replied, grabbing his car keys off the table and opening the door leading Matt and Edd, who both looked excited again, outside.

Tord and I followed, the group splitting up from us, getting into Tom's car. I followed Tord, as he unlocked the doors, the both of us climbing in the front.

"You're not a bad liar" Tord chuckled as Tom's car drove off first.

"What else was I suppose to do...?" I frowned.

"Nothing, that may come in useful if you decide to come with me." He chuckled, starting the car.

"I kinda figured that." I replied, resting my elbow on the door as I looked out the window. I don't know what I want to do.


	3. Rivalry

Once Tord and I made it to the fair, we quickly met up with Edd, Matt, and Tom. Which they seemed to have been here waiting for us for a bit. Judging by how Matt was already eating cotton candy.

"Okay, so now that we're all here..." I found myself not listening to Edd talking about plans, looking over at Tord. It seems he was doing the exact same thing, a smirk on his face. Hell yeah! To the gun range!

Tord and I seemed to read each others minds as we both turned around getting ready to ditch the group, since we were the only two that liked going to the gun range... It should be no problem, right?

"Hey! Where do you two think your going?" Tom spoke up, interrupting Edd mid sentence.

Both Tord and I turned around. Tord looked unimpressed, as I gave Tom a cheesy grin. "Uh... To the gun range...?" I explained, my voice sounding unsure.

"That's exactly what we're doing! Got to get going now!" Tord quickly added in, grabbing my wrist and starting to drag me away from the group.

"Oh like hell you are!" Tom growled, storming after us. "You're not going until you ride the roller coaster with us! That was the deal." He huffed, grabbing onto my other arm. Uh oh...

"We can go on it later, it's no big deal!" Tord huffed, tugging my on left arm.

"No you won't, I know you both will get too focused on shooting, we're getting it over with now!" Tom snapped, tugging on my right arm.

"Uh, guys..." I muttered.

"I'm telling you, we're not going to do that, so just take our word for it and let us go!" Tord growled, tugging hard on my left arm, only for Tom to do the same on my right.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Tom growled back.

"Uuuh, Edd?" I heard Matt ask.

"What is it, Matt?" Edd replied.

"Should we help (Y/N)? She doesn't look comfortable." Matt suggested.

"Yes! Help me!" I ordered the two, Tord and Tom still tugging back and forth on my arms.

"Okay! Tom, Tord, knock it off! You're going to rip poor (Y/N) into pieces!" Edd stepped in, only for the two boys to snap out of it and look at me.

Tord quickly released my left arm, only for me to by tugged over into Tom. I let out a yelp as I landed in his arms. Um...

I quickly pushed myself away from Tom and brushed myself off, seeing that Tord looks pissed. "Okay, let's just go on the roller coaster! It's no big deal, Tord. We'll get to the gun range afterwards." I spoke up, trying to reason with him.

Tord was quiet clearly trying to calm down his anger. "... Fine!" He grumbled in defeat.

I looked over at Tom, seeing he was smirking in amusement. "Jealous much?" He grinned, making me just about face palm. Don't make things worse for me, damn it!

"Pffff, NO!" Tord growled. Okay, now I can see this is getting out of hand. Maybe it'd be best if Tord and I take a break before that roller coaster...

I let out a sigh, turning to look at Tom and the others. "Uh, Tom... I think that it'd be best if-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Tom pulled me close to him. A bit too close for comfort. "What are you doing!" Tord and I both snapped.

"Oh, nothing! Just hanging out with my best bud, (Y/N)!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Tord looked ready to explode. I frowned at this, glaring at Tom. "Let me go." I ordered. Tom seemed to ignore me, clearly not wanting to listen. I bit back a growl of annoyance now, bringing my heel straight down onto his foot, making him yelp and cry out in pain. This gave me the chance to pull away and hide behind Tord, who was still fuming.

"Edd, Matt, I think we need to take a bit of a break before that roller coaster idea... We'll see you guys in an hour, okay?"

"Okay!" Matt said happily. I question how he's so happy in the middle of an argument, but okay!

"Yeah, no worries. We'll, uh, take care of Tom." Edd nodded, smiling awkwardly.

I gave him a grateful smile before, leading Tord away with me.

After walking for a while, now far away from the three others, I let out a sigh, not sure how to break the awkward silence. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked Tord, glancing over at him.

"I'm fine." Tord muttered, still needing sometime to calm down.

"Well, you know, we got away with not going on that roller coaster... And I bet the others won't find out if we go to the gun range now, if you catch my drift?" I smiled softly, trying to snap him out of it.

Tord let out a deep sigh, looking over at me. "... Sounds good to me." He smiled back.

"Sweet! Let's go!" I cheered, leading the way.

~Time Skip~ (Later that Night)

"I think we may of over played..." I muttered, sitting at the table in one of the bars next to the gun range.

"Yeah, we did. But it was worth it." Tord chuckled, smoking a cigar.

"I agree, but Tom's going to kill us." I huffed, not liking the way he was acting earlier.

"Meh, when does he not want to kill me..." Tord huffed. "As for you, he knows better."

"Knows better? I think I broke his foot!" I pointed out.

"I hope you did, he asked for it" Tord laughed, making me bite back a snort of amusement.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" I asked, remembering I had put mine on silent.

"Yeah, but it's turned off." Tord replied.

I tensed up, slowly reaching into my back pocket to grab my phone. "Oh dear..." I muttered, turning on the screen. There was over twenty messages just from Tom, slowly I leaned forward, resting my elbow on the table as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That is one of the main reasons why I have my phone off." Tord frowned, catching on to what I was reading on my screen.

I looked at my voice mail, only to cringe to see ten voice messages left from the group. Hell, even Matt called and left one.

"Is it really that bad?" Tord asked, raising an eyebrow.

I scowled, handing the phone over to him. He frowned as he scrolled through the text messages. "Holy shit, I think Tom likes you." Tord grumbled. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

"Well, it's not just Tom, Edd and Matt left a voice message each. They're probably hearing the never ending complaints Tom has about us." I pointed out.

"... (Y/N)." Tord frowned, playing a voice message on speaker.

"I swear to god, (Y/N). Answer your phone! If I find out Tord's taken you back home early, I'll kick his sorry ass!" Tom's voice yelled through the phones speaker. "... Look, I'm sorry, okay. But Tord isn't worth dating. You could do so much better than him. Just call me back when you get this." The voice message ended with a beep, making me frown.

"Oh." I muttered in surprise. Seeing how Tord was very unimpressed at this whole thing. "That's kinda awkward..." I muttered.

Tord handed me back my phone at that, raising an eyebrow at me.

"... How do you tell someone you're not interested?" I asked, looking at my phone.

"Who?" Tord asked, a serious tone to his voice.

"Tom, of course!" I huffed. "What do you take me for... He's not my type, anyways." I grumbled, starting to text Edd back.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask." Tord admitted, making me shrug and nod in agreement. At least he's being honest.

(Y/N): Hey Edd, don't worry Tord and I are alive, we didn't shoot each other. We just lost track of time. I'm really sorry for the late response. I had my phone on silent. Tell this to Matt and Tom as well. Are you guys still at the fair?

I quickly sent the text and let out a sigh. "Okay, I asked Edd to tell Tom we're fine. I don't feel like being bombarded by text messages from him right now." I frowned. I kinda feel bad now.

Tord chuckled at that. "Understandable. So now what?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to respond, only for my phone to go off from a text message. "Uh, one second. Let me see if they're still here first." I replied, reading over the text from Edd.

Edd: Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad you're both okay. Tom's not really talking right now, he's really mad. We left the fair about an hour ago, sorry about that. But we kinda figured you two also left. I hate to ask this, (Y/N)... Tom's really livid. I'm worried about what he'll do when Tord comes home. He needs more time to calm down. Could you possibly house Tord for the night? It'd mean a lot!

I blinked at this. "Wow, okay..." I muttered, looking back at Tord, passing the phone over to him.

"What's up?" He asked, taking the phone and reading over the message Edd just sent me. "Tom, can't keep me from going back to where I live." Tord scowled.

"I agree, but it's Edd asking such a thing... Meaning it's serious." I frowned.

"I'll be fine, if you're not comfortable with it." Tord replied, handing me back my phone.

"I mean, it's not that I'm not comfortable with it. My place is just a mess..." I admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Pfff, you're fine, (Y/N)." Tord chuckled.

"Alright, I guess we're heading back to my place then." I sighed, texting Edd back.

(Y/N): Yeah, we'll do that then. Talk to you later.

I sent the text, standing up from my seat, Tord doing the same. "Alright, let's go!" I smiled, following after him to the car.


	4. Morning Decisions

Once Tord and I were back at my place, I made sure to close and lock the front door behind us. I hope Edd isn't getting in trouble with Tom for suggesting this.

Turning around, I spotted Tord flop onto the couch. He looked a bit tired, though still wide awake.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Going to bed." Tord replied, yawning.

"I have a guest room, you know." I chuckled.

I watched as Tord sat up and looked down the hall, spotting three doors. One door led to my bedroom, the other to the main bathroom, and the final door to the guest room. I frowned, only to remember that I had turned my guest room into a complete mess. Shit!

"Um, one second!" I quickly replied, seeing Tord was about to get up and make his way to the second bedroom. As soon as I opened the guest bedroom's door, I let out a yelp. He can not go in there, I literally have my laundry hanging out to dry there... Which included my underwear and bra's.... And oh dear, how am I going to get rid of this without him seeing!

"Are you okay?" Tord asked, making jump and slam the door closed. He was standing right behind me.

"Uhhh, I'm fine, it's... A mess in there." I sighed, admitting defeat, my head hanging low.

"I told you, I don't mind. It's not like you haven't seen my room in a messy state." Tord pointed out, only for a smirk to form on his face. "Are you trying to get me to sleep in your bed?" He teased.

"Wha-... No!" I blushed. "There's just a mess in there okay..." I grumbled, walking over to my bedroom door.

Tord rolled his eyes playfully opening the guest bed room's door, only for me to yelp and run over too him. In which I did a bit too quickly, basically lunging myself towards him, tackling him down onto the floor of the bedroom.

"Hva i helvete, kvinne!" Tord yelped in Norwegian, just as surprised as I was to literally fall on top of him.

"What?" I muttered, wincing slightly as I sat up a bit, still on top of him.

"I said what the hell, woman?!" Tord huffed, his eyes landing on the hanging laundry.

"Tord!" I yelped, quickly grabbing his head and forcing it to face me.

Tord let out a laugh. "I don't know what to be more focused on, the fact you're on top of me, or these being a thing." He grinned, spinning some of my laced panties around on his finger.

I was beat red. "Will you knock it off!" I hissed through clenched teeth, grabbing my panties out of his hand.

Tord rolled his eyes playfully, pushing himself up by his elbows. "What's wrong, min kjære?" He smiled.

"Will you stop teasing me..." I pouted, getting up off of him, holding a hand out to help him up.

He took it, only to use it as a way to pull me close to him once he was standing. "So where am I sleeping?" He whispered in a husky tone. I could feel his hot breath against my ear lobe.

And that's how I ended up sleeping in the same bed with him. The both of us now snuggled up against each other, blankets made into a little nest as I reached up to turn off my bedroom light.

"I hate you." I muttered stubbornly.

"Pff, lies." Tord mumbled, the room going dark as I snuggled into him to get comfortable. To be honest, I really liked cuddling. I felt safe in his arms, and he smelt good. I found myself falling asleep quickly, feeling Tord's head rest on top of mine before I drifted off to sleep.

~Time Skip~ (The Next Morning)

Slowly, my eyes opened slightly at the sun shining through the blinds of my window. The feeling of warmth and comfort was quickly pulling me back into a deep sleep, however that was quickly changed as I felt movement beside me.

It didn't take long before I was awake, remembering how I allowed this to happen, Tord sleeping next to me. I could feel his arms wrapped around my waist, one of his hands resting up my shirt on my stomach. I blushed deeply at this, wondering if he did that on purpose or if it was just a freak accident. That being said... I kinda liked it.

I yawned, feeling Tord shift around again, moving around and nuzzling his face underneath my chin, letting out a deep sigh.

I looked over at the window, seeing how it was sunny and bright out. I wanted to know what time it was, but I also didn't want to wake him, glancing over at my phone on the bedside table. I laid there staring at it for a minute before attempting to reach for it without making too much movement.

I managed to grab it, but just when I did so, Tord once again shifted in his sleep, this time burrying his face into my chest, making me bit back a yelp of surprise. I quickly turned my phone out of sleep mode, seeing it was around noon.... Wait, noon already?! Well, at least I don't have much to do today...

That reminds me, I have to give Tord my answer about moving out with him to the Red Army... I still wasn't too sure about what I wanted to do. To be honest, the only thing that was making this decision so hard was joining the army, not so much the moving out with him part. But after all this, I really don't think I'd be able to part with him. I mean, it's not like I had sex with him or anything, but we did sleep together in the same bed. That means something, right?

I looked down at the man sleeping soundly on my chest, smiling at the sight. He's cute when he's sleeping, he looks so peaceful. I bit back a sigh, running my hand through his hair. We should probably get up.

"Tord..." I whispered, trying to wake him up without being rude about it.

"Hmm..." He hummed, telling me he had heard me. Though it seems waking him wouldn't be that easy.

I ran my hand down from his head to his back, rubbing it. "Hey, sleepy head. It's noon." I whispered a bit louder this time.

It seemed this time the feeling of my hand on his back, woke him up, his eyes opening slightly as he lazily looked up at me. There was a hint of lust in his eyes, telling me, he more than enjoyed my touch.

I ignored this though. "Get up, and get you head out of my boobs." I chuckled.

Tord lifted his head at that, seeing where it was laying on top of me. He let out a sigh, rolling over onto his back and stretching. "... What time is it?" He muttered, clearly still half asleep.

"12:30 in the afternoon." I replied.

He slowly sat up at that, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Fuck, I slept in." He mumbled.

"No, really?" I chuckled.

Tord looked back lazily at me. "How long have you been up?" He asked.

"... Ten minutes." I admitted.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one." He chuckled, laying back down and pulling me into his arms. "We don't have plans today." He pointed out.

"I know." I yawned. "I just didn't want to worry Edd and the others."

"Nah, you're fine." Tord replied. "I hate to ask this so damn early in the morning, but I'm dying for your answer about coming with me to the Red Army?" He spoke.

"I figured you would..." I muttered. "... I can't not come with you." I admitted.

"You can, you have a choice." Tord huffed.

"I mean... I know that, but it'd be too hard to let you go. Besides, I've always been kinda into guns and stuff, so I guess I could make myself useful." I shrugged.

Tord smirked. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, positive." I hummed.

"Good." Tord smiled. "I'm glad."

~Time Skip~ (After Breakfast)

After we ate breakfast, Tord and I walked over to Edd's house, walking up the front steps. Tord didn't bother knocking on the door, he did live here so I didn't think twice about it. However, as soon as he walked in he was knocked to the floor by a fist, making me scream in surprise.

"What the actual fuck!?" Tord yelled, glaring up at the person who attack him.

"I could ask you the same damn thing!" Tom snapped back, making me bite back a sigh of annoyance.

Tord stood up at that, grabbing Tom by the shirt and raising his fist, before Edd and Matt both came running over. Edd held back Tom and Matt held back Tord, trying to separate them from each other as they did their best to reach and grab at each other.

"Okay, guys, let's not get out of hand!" Edd spoke nervously, trying to reason with the two.

"Yeah, tell that to the guy who just punched me in the face!" Tord growled.

"You deserved it." Tom grumbled, giving up his fight with Edd, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Look, Tom. We're both sorry for losing track of time yesterday. I'm also sorry for not answering any of your calls or texts. Let's just try to keep things chill, okay?" I asked, giving him a weak smile.

Tom narrowed his eyes at me, clearly not too pleased with me either. "... Alright, whatever." Tom grumbled, storming upstairs.

"Sorry about that guys. We were trying to watch for you guys coming over through the window, but Matt and I were also watching TV... Tom must of saw the opportunity..." Edd chuckled awkwardly.

I glanced down at that. I felt bad about everything. I mean, Tom did confess his feelings to me... And yeah, it was over the phone... But I still felt bad, since it was obvious who I've chosen.

Tord huffed at this, rubbing his cheek in pain. "It's fine, I guess." He muttered.

"Alright, good!" Matt smiled, seemingly not to notice how Tord was being sarcastic.

I'm not sure when Tord tends to plan on telling the others about our move out plans. But, oh boy, this is going to be a long week...


	5. Preparation

Once everyone got settled down, Matt, Edd, Tord, and I were sitting in the living room just chilling. Tom was still upstairs, clearly not happy with either of us. I was in the middle of having a conversation with Matt and Edd about the show we were watching, Tord was being quiet. Matt went on to explain a long story, finally giving me the chance to pull out my cell phone and send Tord a text. I have a feeling he wants to tell everyone about our moving plan.

(Y/N): Hey, so you want to tell them about our plans? I can see it on your face.

I quickly sent him the text , looking back up at Matt and pretending to listen to his story. I could see in the corner of my eye Tord texting me back, my phone vibrating quietly in my hoodie's pocket. Quickly, I pulled it back out, reading over his reply.

Tord: Is it that obvious? Lol, to be honest, I'm thinking it'd be best to tell Edd and Matt without Tom for now. Just remember to keep the Red Army thing a secret. They won't let us leave, otherwise.

I read over the text, looking up at him to see he was watching me. I didn't bother texting him back, instead giving him a nod in agreement.

"Is something wrong?" Edd suddenly asked, catching onto our eye contact. Matt went quiet at that, looking over at Tord and I.

"Um..." I spoke up, not sure how to start. I looked over at Tord, thinking it'd be best if he told them. They've been his friends for longer.

Tord glanced back at Edd and Matt. "There's something we need to talk to you guys about. Nothing too serious."

"Oh my god, did you get (Y/N) pregnant?!" Matt yelped, making me face palm. There's no way that's possible in the time we've been dating... Jesus, Matt!

Tord gave Matt a weird look. "... No, of course not. Actually, (Y/N) I are planning on moving out together." He explained bluntly.

I looked over at Matt and Edd curious of what they were thinking. They both looked surprised.

"Wait, really?" Edd said, his voice sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, can't you just move to (Y/N's) house?" Matt pointed out. I blinked, shit we didn't think about that part. I forgot that I basically own a house down the street.

I thought of a quick excuse. "Uh, well, my parents were helping me out with paying for the house, but recently my dad lost his job and they've been forced to stop the income. I have to sell the place." I explained.

"Oh, that sucks! Sorry to hear about that, (Y/N)." Matt said, a frown on his face.

"It's not your fault!" I reassured him.

"Yeah, so (Y/N) and I were talking about it and we've decided on going through with finding a new place of our own." Tord explained, going along with my lie.

"Well, I guess it's for the best." Edd sighed.

"Yeah... How are we going to tell Tom?" Matt asked, clearly concerned about his friend.

"Tell me what?" I heard Tom's voice ask, making me look over to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Edd let out a sigh. "Tord's moving out-."

"Oh, good riddance! " Tom sighed in relief, interrupting Edd.

"Uh yeah, (Y/N's) coming with me." Tord added the rest of Edd's unfinished sentence in.

Tom's grin instantly turned to a scowl. "When?" He asked.

"In a week, maybe two..." I explained.

"Why would you even bother? Can't you and that commie just move to your house..." Tom grumbled, clearly thinking the same thing Edd and Matt were.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." I trailed off, feeling kinda bad for Tom

"Her parents can't afford paying for her house anymore, so she's got to sell the place." Edd explained, basically repeating what I had said earlier. I gave him a thankful smile at that.

Tom scowled. "Well, you know you could always just live here with us." He pointed out, making Tord narrow his eyes..

"I appreciate that, Tom... But don't take this personally, it's just being the only girl living with three guys, it's kinda weird to me." I explained. "Besides, Tord and I have everything sorted out already..."

Tom huffed. "Okay, where are you moving to then?" He asked, looking at Tord for the answer.

"... A few towns away." Tord quickly stated.

"Why so far?" Edd asked, frowning again.

"It's the best we could afford." Tord shrugged. I have a feeling we aren't going to be that far from this place, but it'd make sense to tell the others otherwise.

"Well, whatever." Tom grumbled, making his way back upstairs.

"You guys will keep in touch, right?" Edd asked.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, of course. We're just going to be busy since we need to get jobs and stuff." I explained, trying to find an excuse for the time we're actually doing army stuff.

"Well, that's good then. We're going to miss you guys." Edd replied, giving Tord and I a weak smile.

I smiled back at this, looking down slightly. "Well, I still have a bit of packing to do. And since we're leaving in a week or so... Maybe I should go and start getting that done." I pointed out.

"Okay!" Matt grinned.

"Tord are you done packing or...?" Edd trailed off.

"I'm done." Tord replied, making me blink. That was fast. Well, that makes things easier.

"Yeah, anyways... I'm going to help (Y/N)." Tord muttered, standing up from his seat and making his way to the door. I quickly got up following after him, waving the two goodbye before following him out of the house.

"You're not really planning on selling your place, are you?" Tord asked, once we were off the property.

"Pfff, no, there's too much to pack!" I chuckled, making him grin.

"I figured as much." He teased, nudging me playfully in the arm. "You're not a bad liar, after all. I misjudged you."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." I chuckled awkwardly.

"It's a compliment, (Y/N)." Tord reassured me, opening the door to my house and leading us in.

"Thanks, I guess." I laughed.

~Time Skip~ (Later that night)

It took us literally all day to pack what I needed... Not because I had a lot of stuff. I was just being picky on what to bring. However, once I finally decided I only had a single suitcase and a bag of clothes with me.

I walked out into the living room, seeing Tord had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for me.

"Jesus, Tord. I thought you slept in this morning..." I spoke up, making him jolt up in surprise.

"Oh... Sorry. I mean, you said not to help with the clothes thing..." Tord pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. This is all I'm bringing." I replied, placing the suitcase and the bag on top of each other near the front door.

"I honestly expected you to bring more than that." Tord admitted.

"I'm not going to drag all my things around. Besides, I would bring a few more guns and stuff, but I figured that since we're going to the Army, it won't be necessary." I shrugged.

"Good point." Tord muttered.

"... I'm curious. Who am I going to be working for?" I asked.

"What?" Tord blinked.

"I mean, who's the boss. Ya nerd." I chuckled.

"Oh. I, uh... Don't really know." Tord quickly stated.

"You're kidding." I dead panned.

"There's some stuff I have to keep quiet about until you join. It's nothing personal." Tord explained.

I sighed. "I guess... Alright, whatever you say."

"Thanks." Tord grinned.

"I have a feeling this week is going to go by pretty fast." I spoke, half to myself.


	6. Truth Comes Out

Just as I figured, the week went by pretty fast. Tord and I were now loading his car with the rest of Tord's things. My stuff was already in the back. I glanced over, seeing Edd, Matt, and even Tom walk out of the house.

"Hey." I smiled at them.

"So you're really leaving?" Edd replied, a look of sadness on his face.

I frowned at that. I felt bad for leaving them... I guess it's only just hitting me now that we're leaving. But, I was really going to miss hanging out with these nerds everyday. I hope we don't move out too far... Just so I can visit here and there.

"Yeah..." Tord spoke up, closing the trunk.

I frowned sadly back at Edd and the others. "I'm going to miss you guys!" I sigh, pulling Edd into a hug.

"You'll both visit, right?" Matt asked as I gave him a hug as well.

"Things are still being sorted out. But we'll keep you updated." Tord replied, watching as I pulled Tom into a goodbye hug.

I sighed, taking a few steps back from the three. "Well then... We should get going." I spoke, trying to give the group a smile.

"You guys have everything?" Edd asked, making me look over at Tord to see him give me a nod.

"Yeah, well. It was nice." Tord replied, walking around to the drivers seat, waving a goodbye as he opened the car door.

"Bye, I'll keep in touch." I smiled weakly as I opened the other door, taking a seat next to Tord. As the car started, I made sure to wave goodbye back to them as we drove off.

Once we got off the block, I looked down in concern, wondering if this whole Red Army thing was a good choice. I wanted to be with Tord... But when it all comes down to it, did I think everything through correctly. I really hope this works out.

"... Hey, you'll be fine." Tord spoke up. Making me look up and realize that I made things rather quiet. He clearly noticed my look of concern.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry, it's just hard leaving them behind." I muttered.

"No need to apologize. I understand." Tord shrugged, his eyes on the traffic.

"You don't seem to be that upset about this whole thing... I mean, they were you friends longer than mine." I pointed out.

Tord thinned his lips at that. "I'm more excited about what comes next." He admitted.

I chuckled at that. "I get it, well, at least you're not feeling bad then." I replied, as I leaned against the car door, resting my head in my hand. "So, um, how far are we going. I should of asked this way earlier..." I muttered the last bit to myself.

"Just an hours drive." Tord replied, pausing for a second. "There's... Something I should mention." He spoke up.

I looked back, giving him look of confusion. "Please tell me you didn't do anything to stupid..." I suddenly had a bad feeling at this.

"No, no... Nothing like that. I mean... It's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while. It's just... Complicated." Tord explained, seeming to be searching for the words to explain it to me.

I huffed. "Well, go on..." I urged him.

Tord was quiet for a moment, and for a quick second, I noticed how nervous he looked, but that was quickly gone as he put on a blank face. "You know how I said, there were things I couldn't tell you before everything was sorted out."

"Yeah." I replied, looking out the window again at the cars.

"Yeah, well, you see... There's this small detail I haven't told you..." Tord started.

"Tord, stop stalling, just tell me." I huffed, amusement in my tone.

"I'm the Red Leader." Tord said rather quickly.

I blinked at this, looking away from the cars to study his gaze. Is that his way of cheering me up?

"Funny joke, Tord. But no matter what you say I'm going to be a bit home sick either way." I rolled my eyes playfully.

Tord scowled at this. "I'm being serious." He grumbled.

"Wait... No way." I tensed up. Everything just sinking in all at once.

"You-... Why didn't you tell me!" I snapped, making Tord tense up. "... Wait, this whole thing was planned, wasn't it? You just wanted to recruit me because I'm good with guns and shit!" I tensed up, feeling my blood turn cold. So if that's the case, did he use my feelings to convince me as well...? I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I glared at him. "I can't believe you..." I spoke, looking away from him and crossing my arms. I knew there was no way out of this now. But if I could run, I would. But being in a moving car, that wasn't an option.

"I wasn't trying to trick you into anything you didn't want." Tord huffed. "Yes, part of the reason I'm recruiting you is your gun skills, but it's not the whole reason." He explained.

"Was the whole 'I have feelings for you' thing a lie too." I asked my voice showing defeat.

"No. That's actually why I did all this." Tord replied. "I was planning on moving out eventually by myself, but once I met you... I started to hold it off. Until things required me to be away from the house too often. You noticed and then the idea just kinda came to me." He muttered.

I wiped the tears away before looking at him. "You do realize, your basically telling me your trying to take over the world and are responsible for all this war that's been happening around us. Not that I really care that much about it anyways, but how could you possibly leave out that information to me!" I frowned.

Tord's eyes had a hint of guilt in them. "I was worried you'd see me differently..." He admitted.

"Well, duh! Fucking-.... God. How the hell am I going to let it sink in that my boyfriend is the leader of the god damn Red Army... Like, what the crap! Who wouldn't freak out!" I grumbled, muttering most of that in frustration.

"Alright, I get it's a bit surprising to you... And I probably should of mentioned it sooner... But the thing is, not even Edd and the others knew about this." Tord explained.

I sighed. "Obviously. Tom would of had a cow and Edd and Matt would've shit bricks." I grumbled, only for there to be silence for a moment. The both of us snorted at that, clearly trying to hold back laughter at my comment. I frowned at my own amusement. I should be upset, not laughing!

Tord managed to calm down at this. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... Look, if you want to go back-..."

"And you're just going to trust me and let me go back to the others knowing this." I interrupted him. Knowing all too well.

Tord huffed in defeat at that. "Good point. But-..."

"Exactly! You've really screwed me over this time, haven't you?" I muttered under my breath, going quiet for a moment. The was silence for a few minutes. Both of us had no words to say... That, or Tord was trying to find a way to explain himself still.

This isn't terrible... I guess, I'm just taking this hard because of what the Red Army does. I didn't see Tord as such a power hungry person. But at the same time, I'm not going to lie to myself, it was sort of a turn on. The fact he had an army to himself... The success they've been having. It confused me a bit but... I guess it didn't really bother me too much, maybe I'm just worried that something bad will happen to him. That something bad will happen to us. Then again, I was already planning on joining with him anyways.

Feeling calmer after thinking about all this for a moment I glanced over at him. He looked disappointed. "Tord, I'm..." I trailed off. "I'm sorry for freaking out. It's just a lot to take in. Thinking it over, I'm not angry at you. I'm just worried..."

Tord met my gaze. "Your reaction was expected. Don't apologize. I should of said something sooner." He admitted.

"I'm not against joining still." I replied. "But hell, you better not put me as just some newbie solider." I half joked.

Tord bit back a chuckle at that. "No, there actually two people I want you to meet. You'll be working closely with them. They're higher up in the ranks." He explained.

"Oh. New friends... I should prepare my awkward introduction." I spoke sarcastically.

"They already know about you." Tord explained.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him, only for everything to go dark in the car. I looked out the window seeing we were in a tunnel. "Where are you taking me?"

"A hideout, (Y/N). I mean it's in the name." He teased, chuckling slightly.

"Oh. Makes sense." I muttered, wondering where the tunnel leads.

"But yeah, their names are Paul and Patryk. They're good friends of mine as well as soldiers. I've brought you up a couple times to them." Tord explained, as we finally came out of the tunnel, my eyes adjusting to the light, seeing we were under ground... My jaw dropped at how big this place was. Not to mention the security here was tight...

Soldiers guarding all entrance. Of course, Tord didn't even have to pull down his window before they let him close to the building. I was looking around in awe, seeing there was an exit out of the cave we were in, it looked like this place was built in a cliff side, there were docks for boats and stuff that led outside to more ocean.

"Jesus..." I muttered, making Tord chuckle in amusement as he turned the car off.

I looked back at him, still very surprised at this whole place. "So this is where you've been disappearing too?" I asked.

"Basically, yeah." He replied, opening the car door. "Are you going to get out?" He teased, making me realize I was just sitting here staring at everything.

"R-Right!" I quickly replied, undoing my seat belt and climbing out of the car. I walked around, meeting up with him.

"Don't worry about our stuff. I'll get someone to take it up later." Tord replied. "And there's no reason to be so nervous." He pointed out, giving me a grin.

I frowned. "Is it that obvious...?"

"Maybe? I might just know you better." Tord explained, leading me towards the buildings entrance. This has been an eventful day... Holy shit.


	7. Cloudberg

I followed Tord into the hideout entrance. I couldn't help but notice that the soldiers that were guarding this place were rather quiet. As if they were afraid to say something. However, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Tord led me over to two men, who seemed to be waiting for us.

They both were brunettes, one of them having longer hair than the other. They both had the same uniforms that every other guard here seemed to be wearing. Which were blue jackets over a red sweater.

I tensed up slightly as the both looked down at me. Seeming to be a bit surprised and curious.

"Let's talk upstairs." Tord spoke up, making the two men look up at him and nod. I followed the group to an elevator as we all stepped in, the doors closing behind us.

It was quiet despite the awkward elevator music. Part of me wanted to say something, but then again I had no idea what to say. I didn't even know if these two soldiers were the two Tord was talking about.

Once the door opened and we all stepped out, I continued to follow the group down the hallway to a room that was locked with a pass code, which Tord quickly pushed in. The doors unlocked as he led our group inside.

I heard the doors close and lock behind us, my eyes examining the room. It looked like an office, with a lot of high tech computers... And weapons. No surprise there.

"Alright, Paul, Patryk. This is (Y/N)." Tord broke the silence, making me look back at the group to see all eyes were on me.

I smiled awkwardly. "... Hello!" I waved.

One of the men blinked in surprise. "She's so innocent. How can she be good with guns, let alone-..."

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N)" The one with longer hair interrupted his friend.

"Uh, right, it's nice to meet you. I'm Paul and this is Patryk." The man smiled.

I gave them both a friendly smile. "You too, I wish I heard about you both sooner... This is kinda short notice..." I trailed off, glancing at Tord who bit back a frown.

Paul and Patryk both exchanged confused glances. "Wait, is she just finding out about this whole thing?" Paul asked.

"Why are you looking at me, ask her yourself." Tord huffed, clearly annoyed at the topic.

"Uh, right..." Paul trailed off looking at me.

"The whole 'Red Leader' thing is news to me. Everything else was expected." I explained before he could ask.

"Oh, uh, I see." Paul responded.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Patryk chuckled, only to earn a glare from Tord.

I blinked at this. "A little." I admitted. "So how good are you two with a gun?" I smirked, trying to change the topic to something more interesting.

"I'm decent, Paul sucks." Patryk declared.

"Shut up, it's the other way around. Ignore him." Paul corrected his friend.

"Will you two mind showing her around? I have some papers to go through, sorry about that (Y/N)." Tord asked, his gaze on a decent sized pile of papers resting on his desk. Jesus... I guess he has office work as well.

"No problem, I'll have fun showing these two how to shoot." I spoke in a sarcastic, yet playful tone.

"I still have my doubts." Paul muttered.

"Follow us." Patryk led me out of the room. I looked back at Tord before leaving, seeing him give me a small smirk before the doors closed behind us.

And almost as soon as they did. "Boy, do we have stories to tell you." Patryk chuckled.

"Wait, what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Pfff, Tord's been talking about you for a while now. We've never seen him this flustered over a specific girl before. But if Patryk knows what's good for him, he'll keep his mouth shut." Paul grinned.

"You two opened up fast there." I laughed, they seemed to awkward around Tord.

"Yeah, well, Tord likes to keep things more professional, I guess. He's not always like that though, you can tell by his mood when he is. You'll probably figure it out soon enough." Paul explained.

"We'd better keep our voices down. He might get mad we're calling him by his actual name." Patryk teased.

"That's a side I've never seen in him before..." I admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure he puts on a good attitude around you. He can be a complete ass at times though. I don't know how he's going to get away with keeping that up around you now that you've joined the army." Patryk pointed out.

I frowned slightly to myself, feeling a bit nervous now, but I quickly pushed that aside before anyone noticed.

After the two showed me around a few of the important areas in the building, like the weapon storage, soldiers quarters, break room, training room, and finally the shooter range. We all grouped together around a gun rack. There were some soldiers in the room practicing as well, but they seemed to keep to themselves.

"So what should we start with first?" Paul asked, looking at me for an answer.

I looked over the guns, most of them were rifles compared to handguns, which is reasonable. Nothing overly complicated... At least from what I know.

"Let's start of with the handguns. You know, start off simple?" I suggested.

The two nodded at that, letting me pick first. The two picking out similar handguns to the one I picked out.

"We can shoot at a simple target, or if you wanna have a challenge we can do bottles." Paul suggested, leading us over to the shooting area.

"Ooh, bottles sound fun." I grinned.

"I like your taste!" Patryk smirked, leading us to a setup that had 6 bottles lined up in a row.

"So I'm guessing we each get two bottles to shoot?" I asked as I examined them.

"Yep, and the first one to miss pays for drinks afterwards." Paul smirked, clearly thinking I wasn't that good. I mean, I wasn't terrible, but I'm bound to miss here and there. But it seemed like a fun challenge. Why not?

"Alright, your on." I shrugged. "So who wants to go first?" I asked, looking at the two.

"Ladies first." Patryk urged.

I bit back an amused chuckle. "You don't need to be so polite." I spoke sarcastically, knowing he just wanted to put the pressure on me.

I walked up in front of the row, making sure I was a good reasonable distance before aiming my gun at the first bottle. I could feel their gaze on me, clearly judging my every move.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to sh-"

BANG!

I pulled the trigger the first bottle on the left smashing into pieces. Wow, I actually managed to hit... With the two judging my every move. I thought for sure I'd screw up. I lowered my gun, looking back at the two, who both looked rather surprised, but pleased.

"Shit, nice job." Patryk spoke up as I walked over to the side, letting Paul take my place in front of the row. 

"To be honest, I wasn't exactly expecting to hit there." I admitted.

"No need to be so modest." Patryk chuckled, both our gazes now on Paul.

Another shot fired, the bottle smashing from the impact. Clearly these guys are trained. After that, Patryk went next, landing his shot as well. We were all at our last bottle. 

I pulled the trigger, my gun aimed at a bottle. I sighed in relief as it shattered. Paul was next as I stood next to Patryk watching him. The two of us watched as Paul started to aim.

However, I noticed Patryk's gaze land on me, making me give him a questionable look.

I bit back a look of amusement. "Cloudberg!" He shouted, making Paul yelp and miss his shot, the bullet hitting the floor.

"God damn it, Patryk! Why'd you do that?!" Paul huffed, glaring at his friend.

"Because I didn't want to pay for drinks." Patryk stated bluntly.

"Cloudberg?" I asked, still confused by the whole thing.

"It's a long story..." Paul huffed, making me chuckle at how annoyed he looked. "Let's go get drinks then." He replied, putting his gun back on the rack. Patryk and I doing the same with ours as we followed after him. 

These two aren't bad, I could see myself becoming good friends with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the next chapter is a WIP. I hopefully it'll be posted soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading this far in!


	8. A Long Day

After the shooting contest, Paul kept his side of the bargain by buying Patryk and I drinks. Believe it or not, there actually was a goddamn bar in this building... I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Only soldiers in the higher ranks seemed to be allowed in here though.

I blinked as Paul handed me another drink. Making me bite back a laugh. I had already drank one and I'm not much for drinking. I know that when I get drunk I'm rather flirty and I rather not get that sort of reputation with Tord's soldiers.

Paul raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, you're a light weight?" He asked.

I chuckled at this. "Let's just go with that." I nodded, making Patryk who looked already tipsy laugh.

"Alright, well, your loss." Paul shrugged, pushing the drink over to Patryk who quickly grabbed it and started to chug it back. Both Paul and I stared at him. 

"Uhm, is he going to be alright?" I smiled in amusement.

"To be honest, Patryk is a light weight too. He probably went past his limit by mistake a while ago." Paul pointed out, biting back a laugh as he sipped on his drink.

"Did you guys know... " Patryk chuckled, making Paul and I look at him. We both waited for him to continue his sentence, but he seems like he had completely forgotten about it.

"Uh, Patryk. Maybe you should stop." I pointed out.

"Pfffff, I'm fiiiine!" Patryk shrugged it off.

Paul sighed. "We better get him out of here before the boss sees." He sat up off the bench. I got up after him, watching as he tried to get Patryk to stand up.

"Awh, you guys are boring!" Patryk whined, as I joined in to help Paul. I took one of Patryk's arms as Paul took the other.

I yelped as the height different made Patryk lean all his weight on me once we got him to his feet. Paul quickly yanking him back into an equal position.

We basically had to drag a singing Patryk out of the bar. "Oh my god, I can't believe we got him this drunk." I spoke up once we were half way down the hall way.

"My apologies, but I wanted to get some payback for that trick he played on me in the shooting range." Paul admitted, an amused tone in his voice.

I gave Paul a look that read 'are you serious', before shrugging it off. "Yeah, well, just don't let him think I encouraged this when he sobers up later." I replied.

"Oh, this isn't the worst he's been. I'm sure he'll remember." Paul replied as he kicked open a door that opened to a bedroom.

I looked over at Patryk only to notice the singing had stopped and instead, he was fast asleep, his head rested again mine. "Please tell me this is where we're leaving him." I spoke, seeing he was starting to drool.

"Yep! This is his quarters." Paul replied, helping me drag him over to the bed. The both us hauled him onto it, just letting him flop down. We both let out a sigh of relief once he was securely on the bed, his weight off our shoulders.

"Thanks for the help." Paul replied. "We should probably get outta here, who knows when he'll wake up and start singing again."

"Good point, let's go." I agreed, quickly leading him out of the room, my phone buzzing in my back pocket.

I quickly pulled it out, as Paul closed the bedroom door behind us, reading it over.

Tord: Hey. I'm done with that paperwork. Where are you right now?

I blinked the feeling of someone hovering over my shoulder made me look back to see Paul was reading my text. I huffed. "You know it's rude to look at peoples phone messages, right?"

Paul chuckled, backing off. "Sorry, it's a bad habit." He admitted.

"I suggest you avoid that from now on, who knows what you'll see." I teased, being partially sarcastic.

"Ah! Gross, too much info!" Paul yelped, his face going red as took a step away from me. He obviously knows how Tord can be.

I laughed at this. "It was meant to be a joke, relax." I reassured him as I started to text him back.

"Joke or not, I'm still going to take that warning seriously." Paul huffed, waiting for me to finish texting.

(Y/N): Okay, I'm tired anyways. Are you still in your office, we can meet you there?

I pressed send at that, starting to walk back down the hall, Paul quickly following beside me.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I have no idea, but I didn't want to tell him where we are just to avoid getting you two in trouble." I replied.

"Crap, he's probably going to figure it out." Paul replied nervously, quickly fixing his uniform. It being a bit messy from carrying Patryk.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "I'll back you up." I replied.

"It won't help..." Paul sighed as my phone buzzed again.

Tord: I've been looking for you for 10 minutes now. Where are you?

"Yeah, you're probably right." I spoke up, holding back a chuckle. 

"What'd he say?!" Paul asked nervously, once again looking over my shoulder.

"Um... Where exactly are we anyways?" I asked him, deciding to just ignore his question.

Paul looked around. "Uh, 3rd floor north of the higher rank soldier quarters... Uh, maybe just tell him the 3rd floor, we'll hopefully bump into him away from where we actually are." He suggested.

I huffed. "I'm not going to lie about it." I glanced back at my phone texting Tord back the exact location Paul just told me.

"Oh boy..." Paul frowned as I sent the message.

"What? Are we in a place I'm not suppose to be?" I asked.

"We probably weren't allowed to take you to the bar..." Paul admitted.

"Oh, relax, it's not like I'm drunk." I chuckled, shrugging it off.

We both were quiet after that, walking down the hallway, taking a turn towards the elevator. Still no sign of Tord. "Is there another way up to this floor?" I asked.

"Yeah, stairs. We passed them a few minutes ago." Paul spoke, as we stopped walking. Oh.

I looked back, the both of us turning around to see an annoyed Tord walking over to us. That was fast.

I blinked at that, seeing how Paul instantly straightened up his stance. I sighed, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Where the hell is Patryk?" Tord grumbled.

"He's.... Sleeping in his room." Paul replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

I huffed at this, seeing how this was going no where. "Paul got him drunk after we made a bet at the shooting range. Patryk made him miss and lose the bet. So that was his way of revenge." I explained.

Tord pinched the bridge of his nose at this. "Right, okay..." He muttered under his breath, looking back at Paul. "Alright, your dismissed, just go." He spoke.

Paul relaxed a bit at this, but quickly obeyed making his way back down the hall past Tord. Probably back to his own quarters.

"They seem scared of you." I pointed out once we were alone.

"They know better." Tord explained.

"You know, I can take care of myself? I only had one drink, if that's what you're worried about." I explained as he led me towards the elevators.

"I know, but if Paul also got drunk... It would of caused issues for you." Tord explained once the elevator doors opened, the both of us walking in.

"Good point, but I doubt it would be too bad. I mean, I could just get help from the other soldiers or hell, I could even call you." I pointed out. "Anyways, where are we headed. This place is huge?"

Tord chuckled at that. "You learn your way around eventually. It's midnight, were going to my quarters. You're tired, right?" He asked, giving me an amused look.

"Shit, really?! I didn't realize it was that late..." I trailed off. "This is why I avoid drinking."

"And that is why I was concerned." Tord added, the elevator door opening.

I smiled, knowing he had a good point. Tord led me down the halls to a locked door with another high security pass code. Once he unlocked it, he led me into the bedroom, the sound of the door closing and locking behind us.

I blinked. "This is the cleanest I've seen you keep a room." I teased, making Tord playfully roll his eyes.

"My room back at Edd's wasn't that bad." Tord chuckled. "And I've only stayed here over night once. I didn't really use this place."

"I get you..." I trailed off, walking over to the bed. I watched as Tord walked over towards the dresser, making me realize that our stuff was sitting next to it. Oh, that's useful. "When did that get brought up?" I asked, completely forgetting about our stuff until now.

"I had someone bring it up for us a few hours ago." Tord shrugged, grabbing one of his backpacks and starting to dig through it.

"Oh. Cool." I hummed, looking around the room, seeing there was a bathroom on the right. I'm glad that I don't have to worry about where I shower... This is going to be a bit awkward for a while, living so closely with Tord... Sleeping in the same bed. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought, when we slept in the same bed back at my house I only thought it'd be a one time thing. Or even on random occasion, I didn't really think about it.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the bed shake, making me look back to see Tord had flopped into bed already. I blinked, watching him fluff his pillow. Why am I feeling so flustered all of a sudden, I shouldn't be. 

Tord suddenly caught my gaze as he put his pillow back behind him. "What's with the face?" He laughed, making me tense up.

"Nothing!" I spoke, sitting up from the bed and making my way over to my own backpack. 

"Mhm, right." Tord replied in a sarcastic tone. I grabbed some clean pajamas to change into, as I stood up, making my way over to the bathroom to change.

I could see the amused look in Tord's eyes as he watched me. As flustered as I felt, I couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. "Stop giving me that look!" I teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tord replied, trying to get me back at my own game.

I grinned at that. "One second." I replied, quickly closing the bathroom door behind me.

I quickly got into my baggy t-shirt and pajama shorts, rolling up my used clothes into a ball as I walked back out into the bedroom, seeing that Tord was on his phone texting. 

I made sure to put my used clothes back into my backpack before climbing into bed next to him. "Who are you texting?" I asked, slipping under the covers and snuggling next to him.

"Edd." Tord replied bluntly, making me blink as I leaned close to him, reading the text message.

Edd: Hey, did you guys get to your new place safely? 

I watched as Tord quickly finished his reply, pressing send.

Tord: Yeah, just a long day of unpacking... You worry too much.

I bit back a sigh, knowing that it was to be expected of Edd to check up on us. It's in his nature. I watched as Tord turned his phone on silent before putting it on the table next to us.

"Did he text you too?" Tord asked, reaching over to the lamp and turning it off, the room going dark.

"No. I haven't heard anything from anyone, I'll probably get a text from Edd in a minute though." I replied as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Please tell me your phone is on silent mode." Tord teased, shifting around next to me, pulling me into his chest as we both laid down. I felt my face heat up again at this.

"Yeah, I did." I replied, feeling a bit tense still.

"Good." Tord hummed, his head resting on top of mine. 

It was silent for a moment, until Tord let out a huff.

"Why are you so tense?" He muttered in a sleepy tone.

"... I'm not." I lied.

"(Y/N), I can literally feel you tensing up against me. Don't lie." Tord muttered.

I bit back a sigh, trying to relax. "I'm just... Not used to being so close with you." I tried to explain.

"You were fine when we slept in the same bed before." Tord replied, running his hand through my hair, as if he was trying to calm me down.

"Well, yes... But I didn't really find myself-..." I trailed off, thinking of a way to explain things without being obvious. "... It's just that I'm suddenly finding myself a bit... Flustered." I admitted, speaking the last word quietly.

Tord stopped running his hand through my hair. "Oh." He spoke, sounding a bit surprised. 

"I mean, it's not like I'm THAT flustered! But you know what I mean!" I quickly found myself searching for a way to back out of what I had just said. Tord bit back a laugh, only to fail. "It's not funny!" I huffed, burying my face into his chest. 

"No, no, your fine. I'm laughing because of how you said it." He explained. 

"What do you expect?" I mumbled into his chest.

"To be honest, I always thought you'd be blunt about it. I didn't know you were so embarrassed over the topic." Tord admitted. "Makes me curious on how you'd handle it."

"Oh my god, Tord!" I yelped, my hands gripping his shirt from how tense I was.

Tord chuckled at that. "You're fine. It's just me." He whispered, his grip tightening around me. "I won't do anything you don't want. I'll gladly wait." 

I found myself slowly relaxing at that. "... Thanks." I whispered, closing my eyes. "Just give me time... I'll get over it eventually." 

Tord hummed in reply, as I found myself drifting off into sleep.


	9. Tension and Parachutes

I woke up the next morning to Tord shifting around in bed next to me, my eyes slowing opening. Still half asleep, I reached over and pulled him closer to me, hoping he would keep still if I did.

I heard him huff at this, telling me he was very much awake. " Why are you moving so much?" I asked him quietly. It almost sounded like I was whining slightly. I was too tried to care.

"It's time to get up..." He mumbled, making my eyes fully open as I looked down to see I had pulled his face into the crook of my neck.

I quickly let go of him, my face heating up at this. "Oh, morning." I spoke, more awake now.

Tord grinned at that, lifting his head and pulling me into a kiss. Even though I should be used to this, I still found myself feeling embarrassed as I gently kissed him back.

He pulled away and hummed. "Sleep well?" He asked, his voice relaxing my nerves.

"Yeah, actually. What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine o'clock in the morning." Tord replied, looking down at the phone in his hand. That's probably why he was moving around... He was on his phone.

"It's too early..." I sighed, already knowing why he woke me up. It's part of the job.

Tord chuckled at that. "Get used to it." He teased.

I gave him a huff. "What are we even doing today?" I asked.

"We're retrieving stolen blueprints for one of my projects." Tord explained, bluntly.

"Oh... Wait, who stole them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tord let out an annoyed sigh. "A group that calls themselves the 'Red Resistance'. They don't agree with how I handle things, so they enjoy messing with my plans and stuff." He grumbled. 

"How'd they get their hands on the blueprints?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"They had an undercover spy join us... Normally, I read the sign up sheets with all the information on the person before they join... But since things have been a bit distracting for me with all this moving and such, I let Paul and Patryk do it for a week... Which was a big mistake." Tord grumbled with a defeated look on his face

"Yeah, I can see how that'd be an issue... No offense to Paul and Patryk, but they do seem to be easily distracted." I admitted.

"Nei, virkelig...." Tord huffed in Norwegian. "You have no idea..." 

I bit back a smile of amusement from his response. "So I'm guessing you've located where they're hiding."

"Yeah, that's what I was doing yesterday when Paul and Patryk took you to the shooting range and stuff." Tord explained. "Normally, I'd get a group of soldiers to retrieve it... But since they've already found a way to get spies in, I can't risk it."

"So you're going to bring me, Paul, and Patryk along with you?" I asked.

Tord nodded at that. "Smart girl." He hummed.

I rolled my eyes playfully at that. "So we're sneaking into their base with four people. Sounds a bit risky..." I admitted.

"It's risky... But it's nothing we can't handle. The base we're sneaking into isn't their main hideout. It shouldn't be overwhelming." Tord explained. "It's on a small island from here... We'll be taking a plane and dropping down mid flight."

I tensed up at that. "You're kidding..." I scowled.

"You have not been on a small plane before?" He asked, his accent heavy.

"Well, no. I've been on a plane. It's the whole jumping out of a moving plane thing that scares me!" I admitted.

"Ah, that..." He frowned. "You trust me, right?" He asked.

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here right now." I pointed out, giving him a sarcastic look.

"Then trust me when I say it's safe." Tord replied.

"Alright, alright! You might have to push me or something... Because I'm going to panic when we're up there." I admitted, making Tord laugh.

"I won't push you off a moving plane!" He laughed.

"Just be prepared for a very frightened (Y/N)." I huffed back.

Tord rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright. You'll be fine." He reassured me. 

"When are we set to leave?" I asked.

"Around noon." Tord muttered.

"Oh, okay..." I paused. "Wait, why are we up this early then?" I scowled.

"I wanted to spend some time alone with you before we set off." Tord admitted.

"... Doing what?" I asked, trying to hide the embarrassed tone to my voice.

"Anything you want, love." Tord hummed.

I looked around the room, my eyes landing on the TV in the corner, a small couch in front of it. I quickly noticed he had video games in here... I didn't notice that last night, then again I was pretty tired. 

I glanced back at Tord, only to meet his gaze. "I mean the only thing you have in here is video games..." I pointed out, making him laugh.

"Good point... Unless you want to watch a movie?" He suggested.

I smiled at him. "You woke me up this early to spend time with me, yet you didn't plan on what to do." I teased. "You're cute." I hummed, running my hand through his hair.

Tord hummed in return, resting his head on my shoulder. "Don't make fun, I've been very busy... It's stressful." He pouted, playfully.

I kissed his forehead. "Don't act like you don't enjoy being called cute." 

"Only from you." Tord admitted, pressing his lips playfully against my neck. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. That flustered feeling returning from last night. Part of me wanted to hide my face into the pillow, the other part of me wanted him to continue... But I wasn't ready yet, that being said, I didn't stop him as he continue to kiss up my neck. My fingers entangled in his hair.

"... Mm- Tord." I whispered as I felt him start to suck on the sensitive spot. He was leaning into me, forcing me to lay down on the bed as he continued to lick and occasionally bite down. It hurt a bit, but for some reason I was thoroughly enjoying it.

I heard him sigh, finally pulling away from my neck to look at me with pleased look on his face. I bit my lip, only for him to lean into me and pull me into a deep kiss, his tongue flicking against my own.

My god, I was positive my entire face was red by this point. That being said, I still found myself kissing him back, my arms wrapped around him tightly as I clung to him, gripping onto his shirt.

The feeling of his hand running up and down my waist instantly told me were his mind was set. He pulled away, breaking the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting us for a moment, as he rested his forehead on mine, the both of us panting a bit.

I then realized if I didn't stop this now, there would be no turning back. Tord leaned in again, about to pull me into another make out session, however, I stopped him by gently placing my hand against his chest. He stopped and backed off, a look of confusion and slight disappointment in his eyes.

"I need more time... Before we continue." I explained quietly, feeling a bit bad for having to disappoint him.

Tord bit his lip as he let out a sigh of defeat, resting his head on my shoulder. "Du gjør meg gal..." He sighed in Norwegian.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just... Cautious due to past experiences." I admitted.

"Don't apologize." Tord muttered. "I understand."

I hummed, running my hand through his hair in a calming way. He let out another sigh at this, resting on top of me as we both laid there for a bit.

After we had both calmed down, he agreed to play some video games with me. The two of us playing for a couple hours until we had to get ready for our mission. 

We both got changed into our uniforms. I was in the bathroom changing, checking my cell phone as I pulled my jeans on. I blinked, seeing Edd left me a text, asking if everything was alright. I quickly shot him a text back, basically saying it's been busy, but everything fine and that I'd keep him updated. Once I finished getting dressed into uniform, I opened to bathroom door, seeing Tord was sitting on the bed waiting for me, already dressed.

"You good?" He asked, looking me over. 

"Yeah, did you contact Paul and Patryk?" I asked.

"They already know when and where to meet us." Tord explained, standing up and leading me over to the bedroom door. I followed after him, letting him lead us down and out of the building. We then quickly met up with Paul and Patryk, who where waiting with some weapons for us to use. 

"Here ya go." Paul said as he handed both Tord and I a rifle and a hand gun. I didn't question it, simply putting the hand gun in my pocket and followed after the three as they seemed to be making their way outside the cave area.

I found myself zoning out most of what Tord was saying to Paul and Patryk, he seemed to just be checking in on everything, making sure things went as planned.

I quickly snapped out of it though, as we walked outside along the road that led out towards the ocean, seeing this was where the planes and boats were kept. We were heading towards a small aircraft that looked like any other normal plane... Except for the Red Army logo, which I just noticed the resemblance it has to Tord's hair. How did I not notice that before?

"Hei, you ready?" Tord asked me, as Paul and Patryk boarded the plane. There was another pilot on board with us, which made sense if we were jumping off mid flight.

I nodded, giving him a soft smile as he helped me on board, letting me take his hand as both climbed in. Once inside we took seats across from Paul and Patryk who where putting on their parachutes, the aircraft door closing behind us.

"So, (Y/N). Have you done this before?" Paul asked in a half joking tone.

"Of course not." I huffed playfully as Tord passed me my gear.

"I hate doing this..." Patryk admitted under his breath.

"You two are the reason why we're doing this..." Tord reminded them in an unimpressed tone.

I bit back a chuckle as I made sure to put my gear on properly. Checking things over twice, just in case.

The engine of the plane turned on at that. I felt my nerves start to kick in as soon as it did. Oh god, I'm actually going to do this... I sat there quietly as Paul and Patryk seemed to be in conversation with each other, once again I tuned them out.

"Sir, we're ready for take off." I heard the pilot speak back at us, snapping me back to reality.

"Let's go!" Tord replied to him. The pilot nodding as the plane started to move into take off position.

I leaned back in my seat at this, trying to calm my nerves.

"(Y/N)." I heard Tord speak up, making me look over at him. "Don't scream when we jump, we need to go unnoticed." He said, a serious look in his gaze.

I blinked at that, giving him another nod of understanding, only for the plane to suddenly speed up. Going faster down the long road, I felt my breath hitch as we suddenly took off. 

It didn't take long before we straightened up in air, allowing me to finally breathe again. I heard Patryk and Paul laughing, making me shoot them both a glare. "I'm fine!" I reassured them, knowing all too well that was a horrible lie.

Paul grinned, waving his hand dismissing the whole thing and Patryk gave me an awkward thumbs up.

I glanced over at Tord, seeing he also had an amused look on his face. Clearly these three are very used to sky diving!

We basically just sat there for a while, maybe around 45 minutes or so until the pilot spoke up again. "We're arriving over the island, sir. Get ready." 

I looked over at Tord who motioned to Paul and Patryk to open the plane door as we all stood up from our seats. As soon as Patryk managed to get the door open the wind was so loud I couldn't hear a thing, my hair flying every where.

I felt my heart race as Paul, Patryk, and Tord watched the pilot... Seeming to be waiting for a signal. The pilot quickly raising his hand, giving that signal sooner than I expected. I watched in shock as Patryk was the first to jump out, Paul giving me a grin as he jumped out next.

Tord looked at me, his hand behind my back as he motioned me to go next. I knew he could see the terror in my eyes as I looked at him before taking a breath and basically jumping to my doom, or what felt like it. The feeling of falling overwhelmed my senses as I clenched my teeth together, trying my best not to scream. I couldn't tell if Tord has jumped off yet, but honestly, I didn't care at the moment.

I forced my eyes to open, seeing Paul and Patryk below me, still free falling towards the island that looked small from here.

I got ready to pull open the parachute, watching Paul and Patryk and waiting for them to do so first. It felt like everything was going in slow motion, even though it was doing the complete opposite of that in reality.

I quickly spotted Paul and Patryk pull their parachutes open. I waited less than a second to pull open my own. The wind catching it almost instantly as it jolted me in the air before the speed of falling slowed down and I could finally hear my own thoughts again. I can't believe I'm doing this bullshit.

I quickly noticed one small issue though... Paul and Patryk were heading to land in a forest... Was this planned?! I don't think this was planned! I felt the fear rise in me again as I got to see the two basically crash land into some trees, only for a few more seconds to pass before I too, also crash landed into the trees. The parachute I was using caught itself in the tree branches, and at first it didn't hold. I felt myself push down through the branches, fearing for my life until finally I stopped falling. 

My eyes snapped open, seeing I was hanging from the branches. I looked around, trying to spot Paul and Patryk nearby. I spotted them, seeing they were also caught in the branches below.

I let out a sigh, only for the sound of more branches break above me. This made me look up to see Tord falling towards me, literally just missing me by an inch and coming to a stop a few branches below me. It was quiet for a moment, I think all of us were in shock. This clearly wasn't planned.

"Oi, are you guys okay?" I heard Paul ask, keeping his voice down as he looked up at Tord and I.

Tord looked up at me, clearly making sure I was alive and didn't suffer a goddamn heart attack. He looked slightly annoyed and shocked as well. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I've been better." I spoke, my sentence coming out a bit squeaky, due to my own nerves.

I watched as Tord look back down at the two guys. "We're good." He replied.

"How the hell did this happen...?" Patryk whined, literally being the only one hanging out in the open, away from the branches.

I suddenly bit back a laugh at this, seeing how ridiculous we all looked. 

"Boss, I think we're stuck..." Paul declared.

"No... Really?" Tord grumbled in a sarcastic tone, trying to untangle himself from the branches. "Damn it, remind me to fire that idiot pilot..." He growled as he continued to struggle.

"I'm guessing he got the coordinates wrong..." I muttered, already knowing the answer as I struggled with my own parachute.

I suddenly heard a loud snap above me, making me look up in fear. Oh, not good! We all froze at this, looking up to where the noise came from, the snapping noise slowly continuing.

"I'm fucked! I'm so fucked!" I started to panic.

"Shush!" Tord hissed, reaching over to a branch beside him, pulling himself over, so he was directly underneath me.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed back, only for the branch make a loud crack before I felt myself fall face first towards him. I landed on top of him, the impact, bringing us both down towards the ground, however we both came to a halt in mid air. My eyes snapped open, seeing we were inches from hitting the ground, our parachutes had once again tangled themselves in the branches above.

I let out a sigh of relief at that, only to realized that both Tord and I were tangled in the strings of the damn thing, we were basically tied together, his face was pressed into my chest, making me scowl. 

"Please, fire that pilot..." I growled.

"Consider it done." Tord huffed into my chest, he seemed very unamused.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud next to us, making the both of us look over to see Paul had managed to untie himself and land safely on the ground.

"You guys alright?" He asked, as he looked over at us.

"Fine!" Tord huffed, clearly knowing how Paul would react to this position.

Paul blinked at this, taking in the site. "Oh my god, I wish I brought my phone..." He bit back a laugh.

"Vil du holde kjeft!!" Tord snapped at him.

"Help would be nice!" I added, glaring at the man.

"Alright, alright!" Paul chuckled, only for a loud crack to be heard from above along with a yelp from Patryk.

"Timber!!" I heard Patryk call from above, making us look up as he came falling down towards Paul. Uh no...

And just like that, Paul was face first on the ground in front of us, Patryk sitting on top of him clearly unscathed. 

"Oops..." Patryk grinned awkwardly as Tord and I glared at him. He quickly crawled off poor Paul and helped the guy get to his feet.

"Ow, my head..." Paul groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Sorry..." Patryk spoke, looking over at Tord and I. "Whoa, what happened to you two?" 

"Stop staring and get us out of this mess!" Tord growled.

"Oh, right!" Patryk quickly started to untangle us from each other, the both of us now finally on our own feet, brushing all the twigs and leaves off.

"Where are we?" Paul asked once everyone was on their feet and free of their parachutes. I looked around, seeing we were in a dense forest. Yeah, the pilot really fucked up...

"I hope we're on the right island...." Patryk muttered.

I watched a Tord pulled out some sort of GPS device from his pocket, looking over our location. "We're on the correct island... But we're on the wrong side of it." He sighed in annoyance.

"Wait, how big is this island. It's small, right?" I asked.

Tord handed me the GPS, making me blink as I looked at our location to where the enemies camp was suspected to be. I frowned, seeing we'd have to walk a couple miles through the forest to reach that location... But at least it wasn't a huge island.

"Oh..." I muttered, handing him back the GPS.

"What?" Paul asked.

"We're walking for a few miles, let's go!" Tord huffed, starting to lead our group eastwards. 

Patryk let out a sigh of annoyance as he and Paul followed after him. I quickly followed the group, making sure to stick close behind them. We continued to walk through the forest as quietly as we could, the whole time I was busy picking twigs out of my hair.

After a bit, I glanced up, seeing Paul was staring at me. "Can I help you?" I whispered, my tone very unimpressed due to the situation we were in.

His face turned pink at this, as he pointed at his neck, poking his neck a couple times as if he was trying to tell me something. I raised an eyebrow at him, very confused now. Paul, however continued to do this, only to huff in annoyance that I wasn't catching on. He then suddenly made darty eyes back at me and Tord. This quickly made me reach up and place my hand on my neck, a bruised feeling shooting through me as soon as I did... Oh, shit... Was that from this morning?!

I felt my own face heat up at this, shooting a glare at Paul to shut up and stop making a scene over the obvious hickey I had.

However, just when he did stop, Tord and Patryk caught notice of his actions, looking back at me in confusion.

"What are you two doing?" Patryk asked.

"N-Nothing!" I quickly stated, knowing my blush was now obvious to the whole group.

Tord looked over at Paul then back at me. "What did he do?" He asked.

"He didn't do anything!" I quickly stated, walking around so I was hiding behind Tord a bit. He caught my gaze, as I glanced down at my hand that was covering the spot on my neck. Still looking confused, he raised an eyebrow as I quickly flashed the bruise at him. He instantly scowled at this, looking over at Paul. 

"What?!" Paul asked, seeing how annoyed Tord looked.

"Keep your mouth shut." He ordered, as we continued to push through the bushes. Patryk seemed very confused with this whole thing, but clearly knew better than to ask.

Oh man, this is going to be a long day, as if it hasn't been already.


	10. Old Friends

It felt like we were walking for around half an hour, until the three men in front of me suddenly came to a stop. I nearly bumped into Patryk from this. I blinked at this, judging how quiet they were being, I knew better than to speak up and ask why they had stopped and instead I poked my head out from behind Patryk.

My gaze widened as I saw we had came to an open field. In fact, we were much closer to the enemies base than I had noticed. There wear a lot of crates and stuff packed around tents, another opening that seemed to lead to the beach, which I'm guessing is where their boats are. This place is bigger than what I thought it'd be, it'd almost pass as a main hideout... The only thing that gave away that is wasn't, was the fact it lacked soldiers guarding or patrolling around the area.

I looked over at Tord, who seemed a bit surprised by this as well. I didn't see anyone nearby, but I knew there were people here. I could literally hear distant talking nearby...

"What's the plan?" Paul asked, his voice quiet and in a whisper.

"I'm thinking..." Tord whispered back, looking around the camp area.

"Should we split up...?" I suggested, seeing how that wouldn't be a bad idea. Considering the lack of guards around.

Tord was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "That's actually a good idea." He whispered. "(Y/N and I will take the right, you two take the left. Split up if you need to cover more ground past there." Tord ordered.

Paul and Patryk nodded at that, the two grouping up and instantly making their way around to the left side of camp.

I let Tord lead, following quietly behind him to the right of the camp. The both of us, making sure not to walk into the open and to stay in the bushes.

We continued for a bit, not saying anything and keeping look out for any movement around the area. The two of us coming to a spot where it looked like a good place to split up again. Tord looked back at me, giving me a signal to do just that. 

I nodded, as the two of us went in different directions, my hand resting on my hand gun that was in my pocket. Ready for anything.

I looked around, hearing footsteps. Quickly, shrunk back down to my knees trying to hide the best I could behind the thickets. I watched as two men walked out of a camp, seeming to be in a conversation. I couldn't make out what they were saying, their voices quiet as if they were whispering to each other.

I noticed their uniforms were blue and grey. Which made sense, considering they're against the 'Red' Army.I watched as the two men headed in the direction Tord went. I silently wished him luck as I continued to make my way to the nearest tent.

Looking around before making a risky move to enter it, I quickly poked my head inside, seeing it was empty. Thank, god. I wasted no time before quickly slipping inside and starting my careful search through the drawers and bags on the ground, looking for any sign of blueprints and anything to do with the Red Army.

I got halfway through the second drawer as I suddenly heard a familiar bark in the distance, I tensed up at first, raising my head to get a better listen at what I just heard. That can't be right...

Once again, the same barking sound from a dog was in the distance, the barking started off as friendly, then instantly turned aggressive. That sounds like Budski... It must be the same breed of dog, because there's no way Budski, my friend's dog, would be here in the enemies camp. 

I did my best to continue searching, silently hoping the aggressive barking didn't have anything to do with my comrades getting caught.

I opened the bag next to the drawers, only to hold in a sigh of relief as I found what Tord had told me to look for, the blueprints. I quickly grabbed them, counting one, two, and three. Good they're all here. Now I just have to find the guys.

Carefully, I stuffed the blueprints into my uniform jacket and turned around, making my way out of the tent. The barking of the dog was still echoing through the camp. As I stuck my head out, I quickly noticed soldiers running towards the noise, my heart sinking. They were heading the way Tord went. Shit, I hope he didn't get himself caught.

I waited for the group of soldiers to disappear out of site before I ran out of the tent and made my way back towards the safety of the trees.

"Halt!" I heard a female voice order, making me look back as I skidded to a stop. My eyes went wide as I recognized the person who had me at gun point. No way...

"(Y/N)?!" She yelped in surprise. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my friend from high school... Lucy, was standing right in front of me in the enemies uniform. She was the owner of Budski. How is this a thing!? Why didn't I know about it before hand!?

"L-Lucy, what are you doing here?!" I found myself snapping at her. I was angry, angry because I didn't know she was a part of this resistance before all this. Angry that she was pointing a gun at me!

I watched as she lowered her gun slowly. "I could ask you the same thing!" She spoke back, anger in his tone as well. 

I turned around to face her, taking a step towards her. This instantly caused her to raise her weapon at me again.

"Put that thing away!" I snapped, my hand on my own gun.

"Don't move!" She ordered.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" I pointed out.

"Says you! Why are you wearing the enemies uniform!" Lucy huffed back, making me realize that was a dead give away for me.

I narrowed my eyes, seeing more soldiers coming towards me. This made me panic. I can't get caught, not on my first mission. That'd be a bad way to start things off.

I quickly pulled my gun out, seeing Lucy had looked back to see the soldiers make their way over here. I took the chance and fired , purposely missing and shooting the ground beside her. This made her jump, and shoot her gun as well. Luckily for me, I saw it coming as I dodged the bullet and made a run for it.

(Y/N)!!" Lucy yelled after me. "I know where you live, damn it, get back here!"

"No, you don't!" I hissed back at her, darting through the trees. I ran as fast as I could, afraid to look back. After a bit of running, I forced myself to do just that, but made sure to keep my legs moving as I did. I didn't see anyone or anything coming after me.

As I went to look back in front of me, I quickly spotted Tord, who was also running for his life, cross my path. The both of us yelping as we smacked right into each other. Due to him being the bigger person, I was instantly knocked off my feet. I fell backwards, hard on my ass, my hand on my head as pain sank in.

"(Y/N), get up!" I heard Tord yell, his hands on mine as he tried to pull me to his feet. I found myself quickly coming back into reality, letting him pull me back up as I heard gun fire and shouts coming from where he ran.

"What did you do!?" I yelped as we both ran for it.

"I was doing fine until some dog jumped at me!" Tord hissed as we ran, the both of us having to zigzag as more shots fired. Shit, this isn't good! Where's Paul and Patryk!? 

Tord and I seemed to be running in a completely random direction, we're going to get lost like this.

Just as I thought, Tord suddenly did his best to skid to a halt, holding his arm in front of me as a warning to stop. I quickly skidded to a halt as well, just inches from running off a cliff that dipped down into a large gorge. Holy shit, if we fell down there, they'd be no coming back up!

The both of us were stuck at a dead end, as we both turned around, guns out, as a group of soldiers caught up with us. I quickly noticed Lucy was with them, making me frown in disgust. How could she do this to me?

"Put your weapons down, you have no where to run. Surrender!" One of the soldiers ordered.

"Back off!" Tord snapped, annoyance in his voice as he clicked the safety off his gun as a warning.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I heard another familiar voice speak up from behind the soldiers. This one made my blood turn cold.

I watched in disbelief as another familiar face pushed its way through the crowd of soldiers. "(Y/N), what do you think you're doing?" He spoke, his voice had an amused tone to it.

Oh god, first I find out my best friend is part of the army, now my ex-boyfriend!? What the fuck is this!? 

I instantly put two hands on my gun, anger and hatred filling my gaze. I hated him and I remember telling him that I never wanted to see him again. The fact I am now, only made me more angry. I could feel Tord's confused gaze on me, but right now I was to angry to put it to notice.

"I didn't take you to be one to actually follow your interests." The man spoke. I could feel myself start to shake from fear now, I watched as he took notice of this, taking a step towards me.

"Stay away from me, Brent!" I yelled, not wanting him any closer than that.

Brent scowled at this and looked over at Tord who seemed to be focused back on the enemy instead of me. "Let's just calm down and have a chat." He suggested in a sadistic tone.

"I'd rather jump off a cliff..." Tord huffed, taking a step backwards towards the cliff as if to warn them he would jump. There was water below, but who knew how shallow it was... I swear to god, if he jumps.

I noticed, however, the soldiers movement seemed to tense as this. Making me guess they knew that we'd survive if we did jump. Brent didn't make a move, he just glared at us.

"Fine, have it your way." He huffed, standing to the side as a soldier came through the crowd holding Patryk at gun point. Oh, that's not good!

I waited for them to bring Paul out, however, they never did. "If you don't come with me quietly, I'll kill him." Brent spoke, making me raise an eyebrow. Wait, he's acting like he's in charge... Is he the boss? Tord and I hesitated at that, the both of us clearly not wanting to lose Patryk.

I looked over at Tord, not sure what to do now. I wanted to surrender to save Patryk, but I don't make the decisions. He does. Tord exchanged glances with me. A look of defeat in his eyes, looks like we're screwed either way.

Slowly, Tord lowered his gun, I found myself doing the same thing.

I watched as two soldiers walked over to us, holding us at gun point as they took our weapons, cuffing our hands behind our backs, before pushing us towards Brent and the others. I avoided Brent's gaze, feeling it pierce into me as we were led past him and back to their camp. Tord's probably pissed at me now... Probably thinks I've been hiding things from him. How was I suppose to know two people from my past were working against us...?

Once they led us three back to their camp, the guards had our cuffs locked around three separate polls in a larger tent. Most of the soldiers cleared out, two of them standing outside the tent to keep watch as Brent, closes the drapes, cutting us out from the outside. Lucy was standing next to his desk that was in the back of the tent. I watched as Brent walked over towards it and leaned against the front of it.

"So! I'm guessing you're here for the blueprints." Brent spoke up, reminding me I had those stuffed under my jacket. I hope they don't know I have them....

Tord and Patryk didn't say a word at that, they just glared at him.

"Well, seems as if your search didn't go as planned." Brent continued, walking over to me. I instantly did my best to back away from him the best I could.

However, he let out a chuckle as he got way too close for comfort. I still refused to look at him, my head turned avoiding his gaze. He let out a huff, grabbing my chin and forcing me too look him dead in the eye. This bastard...

"So much anger, (Y/N). Aren't you happy to see me." Brent smirked.

I glared at him and spat in his face, making him back up slightly. "I told you to stay away from me, you steaming pile of shit!" I growled.

Brent wiped the spit off his face before responding. "Still angry at me for that, huh? I wonder if your friends know." He grumbled.

I found myself tensing up at that threat. He wouldn't dare...

He smirked, leaning towards me, his lips way to close to mine as I did my best to struggle and pull away from him. The sound of chains clanking against metal made Brent stop and look over to see an angry Tord trying to stop him. I have never seen Tord that angry before...

Brent raised an eyebrow clearly confused for a second, until he slowly realized the situation. "Oh." He muttered, only to laugh.

"Sleeping with the Red Leader, (Y/N). I didn't think of you to be such a whore." Brent smirked, glaring at Tord. Oh no...

I watched as Brent made his way over to Tord, standing a small distance away from him as Tord still tried to pull at his chains. "You son of a bitch..." Tord growled.

"What? She didn't mention me?" Brent snickered. "You aren't so powerful now that you lack your soldiers, hmm?" He mused, glaring at Tord.

"I will shoot you dead!" Tord warned, clearly still fuming.

"I somehow doubt that." Brent huffed, rolling his eyes.

I watched as he then walked back over to me, once again I did my best to avoid him as he came closer. "No, stop!" I ordered, as he grabbed me by the chin, forcing his lips onto mine. I did my best to fight him, biting down hard on his lip, forcing him to back off. The taste of blood filling my mouth as I glared up at him, seeing he was holding his mouth in pain.

"Pervert!" I spat, looking over at Lucy who was watching all this. "How could you!? I thought we were friends, I told you everything. Everything he did to me!" I yelled, feeling tears blur my vision. Lucy didn't say a word, she didn't even look at me.

I bit back a sob, looking back over at Brent. "And you, I told you to stay away from me! You disgust me!" I hissed, feeling tears stream down my face as I glared at him with pure hatred.

Brent glared back at me. "Pathetic..." He muttered under his breath, looking over at Lucy. "Watch them while I fix myself up..." He ordered. 

Lucy nodded at this as he walked out of the tent, leaving Patryk, Tord, and I alone with her.

I sobbed quietly, my head hanging down from shame. However, I suddenly heard Lucy let out a muffled scream, making me lift my head to see Paul had snuck into the tent from the back entrance.He held his hand over Lucy's mouth as he suddenly jabbed her neck, making the girl go limp. Nice knock out move...

"The keys on the table." Tord whispered, he didn't seem too surprised by this.

Paul quickly looked over to spot it, dropping the limp body of my so called friend on the ground and grabbing the key. I watched as he walked over to me first, undoing my cuffs, then Tord's, and lastly Patryk's.

Tord instantly made his way over to Lucy, grabbing her gun for himself. "Quickly, let's get out of here." He ordered, looking back at us. 

We all nodded, following after him, as we slipped out of the back entrance of the tent, the four of us wasting no time as we slipped into the trees and made a run for it. We ran continuously through the dense forest. Until finally we made it to the opposite side of the island.

"What now?" I asked, completely out of breath.

Tord motioned us over to a cove like area. I quickly spotted a boat waiting there, no one was on it, but I knew by the logo on the side, it was one of our boats. Quickly, we all made out way over to it, all four of us climbing on board. Patryk yanked the chain to the motor, the boat starting. Before I knew it we were off the island and far away from it.

I found my self, relieved but also scared to hear what the others would say next, I sat in the boat, covering my face with my hands. How do I explain all this to them? I didn't even know about it until now. This is overwhelming...

"(Y/N), you need to explain." I heard Tord speak up, his voice sounded stern as I lifted my face from my hands.

"I swear, I had no idea they were working against us!" I quickly spoke.

"They?" Patryk asked. "I thought it was just the leader..."

"No, the girl that was in there, she was my best friend from high school. I haven't spoken to her lately because she said she has college work and stuff and the two of us sorta grew apart... She's the one that owned that dog I took care of when we first met, Tord." I explained.

Tord huffed. "Okay, so why-"

"I don't know why!" I interrupted him, clearly catching him off guard. "That Brent guy was my ex-boyfriend from high school as well... I left him once I graduated because... Because I got drunk one night and he took advantage of me! I told him to stay away from me after that, I wanted nothing to do with him. I have no idea why he's working or leading the enemies team. It's been around 5 years since I last saw him." I explained. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew about this..." I whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"No one's mad at you. I just needed an explanation." Tord reassured me. I was quiet after that, focused on calming myself down.

"So much for those blueprints..." Paul muttered, changing the topic.

"Yeah, did anyone manage to find them?" Patryk asked.

"No. I doubt we will now." Tord muttered.

I quickly started to undo my jacket, the three of them looking at me in confusion. "Just give me a minute." I spoke as I reached in and pulled out the blueprints out, handing them to Tord.

"No way..." Paul said in surprise.

Tord genuinely looked shocked as well as he took them, looking them over. "Shit. You got them!" He spoke, relief in his voice.

"I managed to find them before I ran into Lucy." I explained.

"You did good, thank you." Tord smirked.

I nodded at that. "I just want to go curl up in bed..." I muttered, half to myself.

"You can when we get back." Tord replied, stuffing the blueprints into his own jacket.

"Well, I guess the mission was a success then?" Patryk asked.

"I mean, you guys are lucky I didn't get caught!" Paul pointed out.

Tord huffed at that. "You probably didn't get caught because you ended up getting lost or something."

"Hey! I didn't get that lost!" Paul quickly retorted. "Just a little bit..." He admitted.

I bit back a laugh at this. "Good job, Paul." I smiled at him.

"See, at least she praises me!" Paul huffed stubbornly, making Patryk roll his eyes in a playful manor.

"Good job getting lost, Paul. You helped, congratulations." Tord spoke, slight sarcasm in his tone. Though I knew he was grateful, he probably just didn't like admitting it.


End file.
